


Le fil de la vie

by Kaleiya_Hitsumei



Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Omega Verse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleiya_Hitsumei/pseuds/Kaleiya_Hitsumei
Summary: Le fil de la vie s'enroule, se déroule, se noue, s'abîme... et finit par céder. Mais parfois, il est possible de le réparer et le cycle reprend.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Marianne von Edmund, Dorothea Arnault & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fire Emblem Omegaverse - Nuit étoilée [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486088
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, elle a été difficile à écrire cette suite... Le démarrage a été un peu compliqué et le POV 3 (où j'hésitais sur qui choisir) a été le plus difficile de tous à écrire (j'ai souffert sur celui-ci... vous n'avez pas idée TT)
> 
> A partir de cette fic, on va commencer à tenir compte du DLC. Ca ne se verra pas sur les deux premiers POV car écrits avant l'annonces des Loups de Cendre mais sur le troisième, il y aura des références. En revanche, je n'ai pas encore attaqué la fic suivante (le plan est à revoir car j'ai décidé y a deux jours de changer un POV car... ben j'ai un peu changé d'idée et ça bouleverse tout le reste ^^")
> 
> De plus, les MAJ seront ici d'une par semaine MAX car la dernière partie est en correction. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Les Vestra étaient une famille de marquis au sein de l’Empire d’Adrestia qui était, depuis des décennies, au service de la famille impériale. Seulement, Hubert avait constaté que ce serment avait été mis à mal par son propre père, déshonorant leurs ancêtres, quand il avait envoyé Dame Edelgard à Faerghus et participé à l’Insurrection des Sept, deux événements que le jeune homme avait très mal vécu et qui l’avait poussé à haïr cet homme pour ses crimes. 

Seulement, sa haine devint d’autant plus forte quand, juste après sa présentation en tant qu’Alpha, ce traître lui fit prendre à son insu la nouvelle version de cette drogue : le Trela.

Peu importe ce que faisait Hubert, il lui était impossible d’oublier le calvaire qu’il avait vécu. Il se rappelait avoir l’impression d’être transpercé par de multiples aiguilles, la douleur s’accentuant au moindre contact sur sa peau, ce qui était déjà une torture en soit. Mais le pire fut les hallucinations, aussi bien visuelles qu’auditives, le plongeant dans une telle détresse qu’il avait intérieurement supplié pour que cela cesse, raison pour laquelle il avait fini par attraper cette dague dans un moment d’accalmie… et avait commencé à se lacérer les bras pour essayer de ne pas sombrer dans la folie, ce qui ne servit à rien d’autre que de mettre sa vie en péril.

Il se souvenait ensuite d’intense douleurs puis de l’impossibilité de bouger ses poignets et ses chevilles… et d’une autre douleur, d’une force inouïe, qui avait fini par lui faire perdre connaissance. En revenant à lui, les hallucinations s’étaient en partie estompées et il avait entendu la voix d’Edelgard près de son oreille qui lui promettait que ce calvaire allait s’arrêter et qu’il devait tenir le coup, ce qu’il avait fait.

Oh, il aurait préféré qu’elle ne doive pas donner de sa personne pour l’aider car ce n’était pas son rôle mais à ce moment précis, il n’était pas en position de l’en empêcher, sa princesse étant une jeune femme qui pouvait se montrer très têtue quand elle le voulait.

De cet évènement, Hubert gardait à la fois des séquelles physiques… mais aussi psychiques. A chaque fois qu’il était en rut, ces souvenirs atroces revenaient le hanter, faisant que s’il était seul trop longtemps durant cette période, il en venait à se scarifier pour les chasser, raison pour laquelle Edelgard avait décidé de cet accord pour qu’ils s’entraident durant leurs ruts respectifs – il avait honte de la forcer à s’abaisser à cela mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Il ne se vantait nullement d’être un Alpha, cachant au mieux sa condition au reste de l’Empire. Il avait d’abord essayé les suppressants du marché noir mais si leur dosage convenait à sa princesse, – leur prise la rendait juste un peu nauséeuse durant deux bonnes heures – dans son cas de figure, ils étaient trop forts pour lui, mettant à mal ses capacités, et il fut contraint de chercher une autre solution. Il prit donc ce qui lui restait de suppressants et entreprit de les décortiquer pour savoir quelle était leur composition exacte.

Après de longues heures d’études, il avait pu découvrir la majorité des ingrédients, notant ainsi que certains de ses suppressants avaient, sans surprise, dû être trafiqués – le sucre ne faisait clairement pas parti de la composition de ce médicament – et qu’il ne serait pas si difficile de diminuer le dosage. C’était aussi durant ses recherches qu’il s’était aperçu, alors qu’il avait eu la malchance de passer près d’un Oméga qui devait être en chaleur dans les rues d’Embarr, que l’odeur du café pouvait supplanter celle d’un Oméga et apaiser ses ruts – après vérification, il avait réalisé, avec une certaine honte de ne pas l’avoir reconnu dès le départ, qu’un des ingrédients qu’il n’avait pas identifié dans les suppressants était en réalité des feuilles de caféier, ce qui pouvait expliquer les effets secondaires. 

Une fois à Garreg Mach, il était largement capable de fabriquer lui-même ses suppressants, adaptant leur dosage à Edelgard ou lui-même tout en profitant de son accès facilité à tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin – c’était d’ailleurs lors d’une de ses emplettes qu’il découvrit que les aiguilles de pins utilisées pour le contraceptif devaient être d’une variété bien précise pour avoir l’effet escompté. 

En creusant avant la rentrée sur leurs camarades de classe liés aux grandes familles nobles de l’Empire, Hubert avait déjà vu des bizarreries concernant Caspar, faisant que quand il repéra au Monastère que lui et Linhardt avaient la même odeur, le déclic se fit : Oméga. C’était une information capitale car pour leurs projets, ils avaient besoin d’une armée et de finances, faisant donc qu’il leur fallait rallier à leur cause le ministre des armées et celui de l’intérieur, soit le comte Bergliez et le comte Hevring – parmi le gouvernement, le mage avait noté qu’ils étaient ceux dont les opinions sur les Alphas et Omégas étaient les moins claires, ce qui pouvait jouer en leur faveur.

Bien entendu, ils avaient promis à l’érudit de garder son secret – aussi paresseux que soit leur camarade, il était très intelligent et il serait honteux de passer à côté de cela – ainsi que celui de son partenaire – le jeune bagarreur était bien plus talentueux que son aîné qui avait une position défavorable sur les Alphas et Omégas, faisant qu’il était clairement regrettable que cet incapable soit l’héritier. En revanche, s’ils désiraient les rallier, à terme, à leur cause, il fallait que la sécurité du jeune Oméga soit assurée car des deux, c’était lui qui serait le plus menacé dans le cas où quelqu’un le percerait à jour.

Concernant les élèves des autres maisons, Hubert avait fait de rapides recherches et quelques personnes avaient retenues son attention au point qu’il en parle à Edelgard : Lysithea von Ordelia, Mercedes von Martritz et Claude von Riegan.

La toute première d’entre elles, Lysithea, avait certainement subi les mêmes expériences que sa princesse, beaucoup de similitudes étant existantes : cheveux qui n’étaient pas blancs à l’origine, disparition suspecte des frères et sœurs, présence de mages avec des masques étranges sur le territoire des Ordelia… Elle était considérée comme un génie, étant la plus jeune élève de leur promotion, mais ce titre cachait en vérité le fait que cette jeune fille savait très bien que sa vie serait trop courte pour voir sur le long terme et que si elle ne se démenait pas dès maintenant pour être la meilleure possible dans son domaine, elle n’y parviendrait certainement jamais. Nul doute que si quelqu’un trouvait un jour le moyen de retirer un emblème, Edelgard et Lysithea en seraient plus qu’heureuses.

Mercedes était la seconde de sa liste. Certes, elle était favorable à l’Eglise, ce qui devrait l’exclure des personnes d’intérêt, mais quand il découvrit qu’elle était en fait originaire de l’Empire, le mage avait décidé de creuser… remontant ainsi jusqu’à la maison Bartels et à son héritier, Emile von Bartels, qui, à présent, était Jeritza von Hrym. Ils avaient recruté ce dernier après qu’il ait tué son père dans un accès de rage et, quand ils avaient fini par lui demander la raison de ce meurtre, il avait juste répondu que c’était pour la protéger, cela sans préciser qui. Hubert aurait préféré savoir qu’il avait une sœur avant de la rencontrer à l’académie car cela allait nécessiter la plus grande prudence avec elle – il préférait de loin tenter de la rallier à leur cause vu la situation dans laquelle son beau-père, un marchand de Fhirdiad, l’avait placée et aussi parce qu’elle était une soigneuse talentueuse mais les chances que cela puisse se faire étaient très maigres vu à quel point elle semblait attachée à sa maison.

Et enfin, il y avait le cas le plus compliqué au point de lui en donner la migraine : Claude von Riegan. Il comprenait que sa princesse veuille savoir qui il était, lui-même ayant ce désir, mais cet individu était comme sorti de nulle part et, s’il n’avait pas eu l’Emblème de Riegan, l’hypothèse qu’il ait été choisi au hasard dans la foule pour compenser la mort du précédent Duc Riegan n’aurait pas été folle du tout. Non, à force de creuser, il avait découvert l’existence d’une autre héritière qui avait disparu environ vingt ans plus tôt mais manifestement, son père devait très bien savoir où elle se trouvait… Bien que le mage aimerait avoir des réponses sur le délégué des Cerfs d’Or, il ne lui était actuellement pas possible de mobiliser assez de ressources pour cela, surtout qu’en plus, ce personnage était plus rusé qu’il ne le laissait croire – dès qu’il aurait le temps pour cela ainsi que l’occasion, il faudra qu’il essaie de savoir quels étaient ses résultats en cours…

Si l’on mettait à part leurs activités annexes, l’année scolaire n’avait rien de particulier… sauf peut-être que Ferdinand l’irritait à toujours vouloir défier Edelgard à tout bout de champ ! Lors de toutes ses visites à Enbarr, il cherchait déjà à la dépasser dans tous les domaines possibles – le mage reconnaissait qu’il était un formidable cavalier et qu’il semblait naturellement doué avec les chevaux. A la longue, Hubert avait fini par développer un sixième sens et était capable de le repérer avant même qu’il ne s’annonce, ce qui lui laissait le temps, quand c’était possible, de l’entraîner aux écuries ou au terrain d’entraînement pour qu’il laisse respirer sa princesse… sauf que du coup, c’était lui qui devait subir ses discours et la majorité du temps, cela finissait en disputes – il avait dû se retenir d’étrangler Dorothea quand elle avait parlé de scènes de ménage les concernant.

Oh, il ne dirait pas qu’il détestait passer du temps avec le futur duc Aegir, loin de là. Il avait des opinions intéressantes, une discussion divertissante – le mage avait longuement parlé avec lui d’un opéra qu’il avait beaucoup aimé et en avait ainsi beaucoup appris sur la genèse de cette œuvre – et il appréciait les animaux – lorsqu’ils étaient de corvée ensemble aux écuries, Ferdinand lui laissait les étables des pégases car il savait à quel point il aimait ces créatures. Seulement, d’un point de vue purement politique, ce n’était pas une bonne chose de le fréquenter, cela même s’il semblait avoir des idées très différentes de celles de son père, et il se devait de s’en méfier.

Durant les premières semaines, peu de choses avaient retenues son attention. Le coup en traître fait à Claude au sein de l’Alliance l’avait occupé juste assez pour avoir une idée de sa liste de potentiels prétendants. Si les Goneril et Gloucester étaient en tête, il fallait cependant noter la présence de nombreux autre nobles de Leicester, une majorité étant des impérialistes qui pouvaient potentiellement décider de se rallier à l’Empire en cas de conflit. Il avait aussi compris que ceux du Royaume et de l’Empire allaient certainement sauter sur l’occasion, ce qui se confirma assez vite – Hubert avait brûlé la lettre lui proposant de courtiser cet Oméga, ayant d’autres choses à faire que de s’accoupler avec le premier Oméga venu.

Il avait aussi essayé de comprendre d’où venait ce brusque intérêt de Linhardt pour la généalogie, ayant brièvement suspecté un lien avec l’Emblémacie avant de voir qu’il était étrangement plus intéressé par l’arbre des Vestra qui ne comportait pas de porteurs d’Emblèmes et qu’il ne souhaitait pas celui des Varley, comprenant ainsi que c’était les familles comptant des Alphas et Omégas dont il voulait connaitre l’ascendance – ce point l’avait particulièrement titillé, cela au point qu’en creusant, il comprit qu’en réalité, il communiquait ces informations à une tierce personne… et ses soupçons allaient surtout vers Claude von Riegan et Lysithea von Ordelia.

Puis vint le jour où leurs plans avaient commencé à être ébranlés…

Après que le cours de Foi ait été écourté, Hubert était parti le premier pour réserver une table pour leur classe, de préférence avant que les Cerfs d’Or ne prennent les meilleures places – il échoua sur ce point précis, ceux-ci ayant, comme attendu, terminé les cours avant eux. Il fut étonné de l’absence de serveuse en arrivant et, en notant que Lorenz semblait faire la fine bouche, il lui en fit la remarque… avant que son nez ne capte une odeur qui lui glaça le sang : cannelle et jasmin. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour en identifier l’origine exacte et, une fois qu’il lui fut confirmé que le goût correspondait à ses pires craintes, il n’avait pas eu d’autre but que d’en supprimer l’origine, peu importe les conséquences.

Du Trela à Garreg Mach… C’était la pire des nouvelles et elle leur imposait la plus grande des prudences. Même si tout portait à croire que la cible était Claude von Riegan, ils devaient être vigilants et déjouer les pièges en se basant sur cette drogue tant que le ou les coupables n’étaient pas découverts – Jeritza avait en travers de la gorge le fait qu’on ait voulu se servir de lui et veillait à présent à ne plus se faire alpaguer par un marchand qu’il ne connaissait pas.

Suite à ce qu’ils avaient pu observer, Lorenz n’était clairement pas le coupable mais on cherchait à lui faire porter le chapeau, ce qui titilla grandement Hubert. Hilda Goneril était à exclure des suspects, ces méthodes ne lui correspondant nullement, mais il avait tendance à penser que creuser chez les Cerfs d’Or pourrait porter ses fruits… mais cela, à condition de savoir quelle version du Trela avait été utilisée car déjà, il était bon pour enquêter sur le marché noir à ce niveau – il avait cru comprendre qu’une certaine Anna pourrait le renseigner et que, bien rémunérée, elle oublierait volontiers qu’il lui avait demandé cela.

Seulement, il fut contraint de mettre son enquête en suspens quand il nota un changement d’attitude chez Ferdinand.

L’individu, hautement prévisible à ses yeux, avait commencé à afficher des signes inquiétants : migraines, difficulté à se concentrer, retards fréquents… le tout entraînant une baisse de ses performances générales qui devenait de plus en plus flagrante. Normalement, le jeune Aegir aurait déjà dû se reprendre en main mais Hubert avait le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas, cela se confirmant quand d’autres remarquèrent la même chose que lui. Il avait donc décidé d’intervenir pour comprendre ce qui causait cela…

A la base, il n’avait demandé la généalogie des Aegir que pour voir si des antécédents de migraines tenaces ou de maladies avec ces symptômes existaient… mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en réalisant qu’en fait, Ferdinand n’était pas souffrant : il était très probablement un futur Oméga. C’était une très mauvaise nouvelle car le cavalier aurait pu être un élément clé de leur refonte profonde de l’Empire mais s’il se révélait Oméga, il perdait toutes ses chances de pouvoir réaliser ses ambitions, cela même avec le soutien d’Edelgard – Hubert suspectait que leurs « alliés » n’étaient pas des amateurs des Alphas et Omégas, un point qu’il devait vérifier car si c’était bien le cas, ils allaient leur poser souci une fois sa princesse devenue impératrice.

Il fallait agir… et une fois qu’il eut prévenu sa chère déléguée, il prépara tout le nécessaire et convainquit Ferdinand de partir avec lui au lever du jour – il avait donné un prétexte assez bancal mais si, comme il le suspectait, le duc Aegir faisait prendre des suppressants à son fils pour l’empêcher de se présenter Oméga, il fallait impérativement que cela cesse avant qu’il n’en garde de grave séquelles ou qu’il n’y développe une résistance. En temps normaux, il aurait dû prendre sur lui pour accepter de rester seul avec cet individu dans un même lieu pour une durée indéterminée mais les circonstances faisaient que, bien malgré lui, il était inquiet pour ce jeune noble qui lui cassait les pieds régulièrement mais dont il ne détestait pas la compagnie pour autant.

Là où l’épreuve résidait, c’était d’accepter de passer ses ruts avec une autre personne qu’Edelgard et, en prime, de les déclencher via l’Epithymia, substance dont il ne supportait pas l’odeur, l’associant au Trela dont il avait souffert et gardait toujours des séquelles. Il n’aimait pas être en rut, cela lui réveillant des idées suicidaires dont il se passerait bien, mais en prime, il n’avait jamais côtoyé un Oméga en chaleurs donc il espérait sincèrement que ses instincts d’Alpha allaient prendre le dessus dans le bon sens…

Ils avaient longuement discuté… puis Ferdinand, comprenant ses motivations et ce qu’il risquait, accepta cet arrangement et tous deux prirent de l’Epithymia – dans son cas, il prit un contraceptif en plus, ne souhaitant aucunement que leur période de débauche aboutisse neuf mois plus tard à un résultat qui allait mettre leurs projets à tous en péril.

Là où il fut pris de court, ce fut par ce baiser soudain sur sa bouche, n’ayant jamais eu ce genre d’échange avec qui que ce soit – même quand Edelgard et lui passaient leurs ruts ensemble, ils évitaient de s’embrasser car leur relation n’était en rien romantique. D’autres furent échangés dans le feu de l’action et il eut bien du mal à se retenir de planter ses dents dans cette nuque qui venait régulièrement s’offrir à lui – voir le jeune Aegir pencher la tête sur le côté dès qu’il approchait son visage lui mettait l’eau à la bouche –, faisant qu’il opta pour des positions où il pouvait totalement dominer l’Oméga sans pour autant avoir un accès facile à son cou – si son partenaire avait d’abord poussé un gémissement désapprobateur, il avait vite changé d’avis, cela au point d’en redemander.

Hubert fut soulagé quand sa princesse arriva et qu’ils eurent mis en place un Lien avec leur camarade. Elle n’était restée qu’une heure environ mais après son départ, il avait enfin pu plonger son nez dans cette nuque délicieuse, savourant les soupirs appréciateurs de son partenaire ainsi que l’odeur délicieuse de ce dernier – certes, il sentait le thé mais son parfum était agrémenté d’une fragrance fruitée avec une pointe de cannelle, rendant celle-ci absolument exquise à ses narines. Il ne réalisa qu’à la fin de ses ruts que, pour la toute première fois, il avait apprécié cela, toute son attention s’étant focalisée sur l’Oméga à ses côtés. De plus, il sentait via le Lien que Ferdinand n’avait pas détesté cela – du moins, ce dont il se souvenait – et rougit quand il posa ses lèvres à l’intérieur de ses poignets, percevant ses émotions – il sentait que le jeune noble n’éprouvait aucun dégoût le concernant mais une certaine… affection qu’il savait sincère et qui le déroutait.

A leur retour à Garreg Mach, le mage décortiqua ce fameux thé, confirmant ce qu’il avait suspecté : il contenait des suppressants. Ne décelant rien d’autre digne de son intérêt, il avait décidé d’entamer la lecture de ce livre que son partenaire lui avait prêté afin de se renseigner un peu plus sur le fonctionnement du Lien – il nota que l’ouvrage mériterait quelques mises à jour sur certains points mais autrement, il restait très pertinent à l’inverse de ce qu’il avait pu lire sur le sujet au sein de l’Empire.

Un passage en particulier attira son attention, évoquant les différentes faces du Lien et le fait qu’il pouvait évoluer en bien ou en mal – l’auteur les désignait sous les noms de « Boucle Vertueuse » et « Boucle Vicieuse » en précisant que, dans les deux cas, une fois la boucle installée sur une longue durée, il devenait difficile d’y mettre fin. Il comprit ainsi que, vu qu’Edelgard n’avait aucune intention de s’impliquer auprès de l’Oméga, le Lien de ce côté allait s’affaiblir mais continuerait à exister, faisant qu’il ne risquait pas de se modifier – c’était plutôt une bonne chose vu leurs plans. Pour ce qui le concernait lui, il était clair que Ferdinand et lui n’allaient pas vers une Boucle Vicieuse car aucun d’eux n’y avait intérêt – même s’il leur arrivait de se disputer, il était très peu probable, vu leurs caractères respectifs, que leur Lien évolue ainsi.

Il supposa que leur Lien était parti pour rester stable, ce qui se produisait dans la majorité des cas à première vue, sauf qu’il dut revoir cela à partir du moment où le Trela avait de nouveau sévi.

A la simple mention que cette drogue avait pu être utilisée lors de cette mission, Hubert avait senti ressurgir les traumas qu’il gardait de cette époque et, sans le fait que Petra l’avait pressé pour suivre certains des Lions de Saphir jusqu’aux écuries, il aurait eu bien du mal à garder contenance sans devoir se trouver un lieu sûr pour craquer. Ferdinand avait trouvé un prétexte pour rester avec lui, faisant que leurs deux camarades de classe partirent de leur côté tandis que l’Oméga l’entraîna dans un recoin à l’abri des regards.

—Respirez mon odeur, lui dit son partenaire à voix basse tout en ouvrant le haut de sa veste.

—Pardon ?! fit le mage, surpris.

—Vous n’allez pas tenir dans le cas contraire et c’est le meilleur moment pour faire cela.

Le regard du rouquin indiquait clairement qu’il n’accepterait pas un refus de sa part… et inconsciemment, il s’était mis à humer son parfum, sentant qu’il commençait à s’apaiser. Prudemment, il vit l’Oméga combler la distance entre eux et, d’instinct, l’Alpha qu’il était plongea son nez dans cette nuque qui dégageait cette exquise senteur fruitée, s’y abandonnant avec délice. A chaque inspiration, il sentait le stress en lui descendre, laissant progressivement place à une certaine sérénité… ainsi qu’au fait qu’il percevait de plus en plus que ce simple geste faisait de l’effet à son Oméga, cela au point qu’il dut s’écarter de lui à regret une fois apaisé, sentant qu’il commençait à désirer des contacts encore plus intimes avec son partenaire – ils ne s’étaient pas mis d’accord sur une relation de ce genre en dehors de leurs périodes de ruts et de chaleurs.

Ferdinand était intervenu plusieurs fois pour le calmer sur ce même jour, cela jusqu’au moment où Edelgard était partie pour l’Isolement avec Dimitri – ils avaient manifesté leur désaccord à leur déléguée mais après qu’elle leur ait rappelé la situation, ils durent admettre qu’elle serait plus en sécurité là-bas qu’avec les autres élèves. Cette nuit-là, Hubert avait extrêmement bien dormi, ne subissant aucun cauchemar et se levant au petit matin avec plus de facilité que d’ordinaire.

Lors de leur réunion commune avec les élèves dignes de confiance des autres maisons et dirigée par les délégués suppléants, ils avaient dû parler des problèmes en cours, informant au passage tout le monde de la situation et apprenant ainsi pourquoi certaines personnes manquaient à l’appel.

—Hilda se présenterait Alpha ? s’étonna Sylvain, imité par d’autres Lions de Saphir. Elle a approché Claude de près à tout hasard ?

—Oui, pour aider à lui lier les poignets et les chevilles, répondit Mercedes sans détour. Marianne reste avec elle pour être sûre mais le souci, c’était qu’il était convenu que ce soit l’une d’elles qui vienne avec moi et Manuela…

—Il n’est pas prudent d’envoyer à sa place un Alpha ou un Oméga, souligna avec justesse Ingrid qui prenait au sérieux son rôle de suppléante. De plus, s’ils se sont battus dans la nuit, il vaut mieux quelqu’un qui connaisse des sorts de soin.

Le mage notait du coin de l’œil une certaine tension chez Linhardt qui était tout à fait logique : il était celui dans la pièce qui était le plus à même de remplacer Marianne mais, bien que son odeur restait ténue, il était un Alpha et sa présence auprès de deux de ses congénères potentiellement en rut pouvait aggraver la situation.

—Je peux y aller si vous voulez.

Tous se tournèrent vers l’entrée de la salle de classe, plus ou moins surpris d’y voir Flayn – la porte avait dû être mal fermée et elle avait probablement entendu leur conversation. Bien qu’il n’aimait guère l’idée qu’une possible enfant de la déesse approche sa princesse dans un moment où elle était potentiellement plus vulnérable, Hubert était forcé de reconnaître que, de ce qu’il en avait constaté, leurs ennemis n’avaient jamais montré la moindre hostilité aux Alphas et Omégas, bien au contraire. Savaient-ils quelque chose sur ce sujet qu’ils ignoraient et qui justifierait leur position ?

Une fois Flayn et Mercedes parties, ils avaient désigné ceux qui iraient voir leurs délégués ce soir puis avaient tous repris leurs activités habituelles… ou presque. Dès que possible, le mage avait entraîné son partenaire à l’écart car durant cette réunion, il avait senti qu’il était stressé et qu’il devait intervenir.

—Qu’y a-t-il au juste ? demanda-t-il à l’Oméga une fois dans sa chambre. Vous êtes inquiet pour Hilda ?

—Il y a de ça… répondit Ferdinand avant de déglutir. Mais ce sont surtout Felix et Sylvain qui me mettent dans cet état.

Ah ça… Hubert l’avait noté : il y avait un problème entre ces deux-là et ce matin, le jeune Gautier avait l’air misérable tandis que l’épéiste avait des cernes bien visibles sous les yeux ainsi qu’une rage plus que perceptible – les autres Omégas présents, soient Ashe et Caspar, s’étaient étrangement maintenus éloignés de leur semblable, préférant pour l’un se rapprocher d’Annette qui était juste à côté de lui et pour l’autre de Linhardt.

—Leur Lien… poursuivit son partenaire en grinçant des dents. Je crois qu’il se dégrade. Si cela continue ainsi…

—Ils vont entrer dans une boucle Vicieuse, compléta le mage qui avait inconsciemment pris la main de l’Oméga dans la sienne. Soyez certain que je ne souhaite aucunement que notre relation en arrive à ce stade.

—Je le sais…

Il avait passé un moment à apaiser l’Oméga, peut-être même plus que nécessaire, mais au moins, il était certain qu’il allait mieux.

Pendant cette semaine, il avait essayé de trouver des pistes sur le Trela utilisé au Monastère… et un point le titillait grandement : la façon dont on avait tenté de faire porter le chapeau à Lorenz pendant l’agitation liée à l’attaque de l’Eglise Occidentale. Ce fut en travaillant sur un sort un peu particulier qu’il réalisa soudain ce qui le dérangeait : les deux élèves qu’ils avaient surpris avec Ferdinand. Sur le coup, il n’avait pas remis leurs témoignages en doute car il était encore stressé par les évènements mais maintenant qu’il avait les idées claires, il se demandait si, à tout hasard, ils ne les avaient pas surpris en pleine action.

Il fit part de ses soupçons à son partenaire qui alla immédiatement voir Hilda, fraîchement présentée Alpha, pour en savoir plus. De ce qu’il put obtenir, c’était des Cerfs d’Or mais elle était incapable de dire qui ils étaient exactement, ne les ayant que peu côtoyés – elle avait cependant approuvé le fait que leur attitude était très suspecte. Ils tentèrent de leur mettre la main dessus pour les interroger mais, étrangement, ils s’étaient volatilisés. Au retour d’Edelgard parmi eux, ils l’informèrent de ce fait et ils firent une alliance avec les Cerfs d’Or pour essayer de leur mettre la main dessus et, surtout, savoir à qui ils avaient réellement affaire.

Seulement, leur chasse à l’homme était entravée par le fait qu’une nouvelle grave pour les Lions de Saphir était tombée : leur prochaine mission impliquait de combattre le frère aîné de Sylvain Gautier, faisant qu’il était impossible de compter sur leur aide dans ces circonstances. De plus, pour ne pas arranger les choses, l’état de ce dernier s’était fortement aggravé à cette annonce et le prince Dimitri avait sollicité l’aide de Claude pour calmer Felix, rendant l’archer indisponible pour une durée indéterminée.

Il restait deux semaines avant cette mission à la Tour de Conand et, vu ce qu’il avait appris de la configuration des lieux, Hubert se préparait à l’idée qu’un des Aigles de Jais soit sollicité pour aider les Lions de Saphir. Lui et Ferdinand se rendaient aux écuries pour emprunter des chevaux quand ils eurent la surprise d’y voir Dorothea qui faisait les cent pas.

—Ah ! Ferdie, Hubie ! s’exclama leur camarade avant de les rejoindre, inquiète. L’un de vous a-t-il vu Ingrid ? Ca fait une demi-heure qu’elle devrait être de retour…

—De retour ? tiqua le rouquin. Où est-elle allée au juste ?

—Elle m’avait dit qu’elle empruntait le cheval de Sylvain pour une heure afin qu’il sorte un peu et qu’elle serait de retour pour qu’on prenne le thé ensemble. Seulement, cela fait un moment que je l’attends…

—C’est quelqu’un de ponctuel pourtant, souligna le mage, ayant constaté cette qualité chez cette jeune femme qui avait pris son rôle de suppléante très au sérieux. Aurait-elle été retardée ?

—Et si elle avait eu un problème ? Je ne pense pas qu’elle se soit trop éloignée du Monastère mais cela ne signifie pas qu’elle n’est pas tombée sur des bandits...

D’un commun accord, ils se hâtèrent de seller deux chevaux – Dorothea n’était pas habituée à monter seule contrairement à eux – et se mirent en route, la chanteuse chevauchant avec Ferdinand tandis que lui était seul sur sa monture… du moins, pas pour longtemps car à peine avaient-ils atteint les premiers arbres que Petra vint à leur rencontre et que, après quelques questions, monta avec lui pour les aider – grâce à elle, ils savaient dans quelle direction était partie celle qu’ils cherchaient.

Ce fut au bout d’une dizaine de minutes que la brigilène leur signala du mouvement et pointa dans la direction d’un rocher : un cheval sans cavalier et sans selle était en train de manger de l’herbe à cet endroit. Alors que Petra se chargeait de l’animal, ils cherchèrent des éléments indiquant ce qui avait pu se produire… jusqu’à ce que Dorothea pousse un cri horrifié.

—Ingrid ! hurla-t-elle, attirant leur attention sur elle alors qu’elle descendait la pente rocailleuse longeant la route.

Ils lui emboîtèrent vite le pas… et découvrirent leur camarade des Lions de Saphirs gisant en bas de cette pente au milieu des pierres et des rochers, sa jambe droite formant un angle peu naturel et du sang coulant d’une blessure qu’elle avait à la tête. Ferdinand s’étant figé face à cette scène, Hubert se hâta d’aller au chevet de la jeune femme dont l’absence de réactions aux cris de la chanteuse était très inquiétante.

—Retournez au Monastère et ramenez tout de suite de l’aide ! s’exclama-t-il à l’attention de son partenaire et de Petra qui était restée en haut. Elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

Ferdinand et la brigilène acquiescèrent et partirent le plus vite possible, chacun avec une monture, tandis que lui et Dorothea étaient occupés à examiner Ingrid… et à se demander comment une telle situation était possible.

—C’est une cavalière aguerrie, déclara la chanteuse, usant de sorts de soins pour refermer la plaie que la blonde avait à la tête, certainement suite à une chute. Un tel incident ne devrait pas se produire…

—Son cheval avait encore ses rênes mais pas sa selle de ce que j’ai pu en voir, se souvint Hubert, la mine sombre. Elle ne doit pas être très loin d’ici.

En un coup d’œil, son hypothèse se confirma : la selle était à quelques mètres d’eux, accrochée dans un buisson. Laissant Dorothea gérer les premiers soins, il alla récupérer ce qui l’intéressait puis retourna auprès de sa camarade, constatant vite qu’elle avait réussi à refermer la blessure qu’Ingrid avait à la tête. Il examina la selle… et comprit tout de suite comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici.

—Sabotage, dit-il, montrant la lanière de la selle qui servait à l’attacher sous le cheval et qui avait été aux trois quart tranchée par une lame. Pour ne pas s’en être aperçue, quelqu’un a dû seller sa monture à sa place et le temps que la lanière cède…

—Elle était sur le retour… compléta la chanteuse avec horreur. Mais qui pouvait vouloir lui faire cela ?!

Etait-elle seulement visée ? Le mage n’avait pas oublié qu’à l’origine, le cheval appartenait à Sylvain mais il doutait fort qu’une personne comme Ingrid, si elle avait trouvé l’animal déjà prêt à être monté, n’ait pas vérifié au préalable que tout avait été fait dans les règles. Non, quelqu’un était avec elle aux écuries et avait mis la selle à sa place… tout en s’assurant qu’elle ne vérifierait pas celle-ci et, surtout, qu’elle avait de bonnes chances de faire une chute – quel dommage qu’ils avaient piétiné le chemin car ils auraient pu vérifier si elle avait été seule ou non à ce moment précis.

—Hubie ! Elle ne respire plus !

En entendant cela, Hubert fit s’écarter Dorothea et prit le pouls de la jeune Galatea… pour s’apercevoir qu’elle n’en avait pas.

—Ouvrez le haut de son uniforme, tout de suite !

La chanteuse, encore sous le choc, s’exécuta sans réfléchir, laissant au mage le temps de sortir un petit morceau de parchemin imprégné du sort de Foudre. A l’origine, il avait prévu ce stratagème pour lui-même, certains sorts de magie noire, mal utilisées, pouvant arrêter le cœur durant plusieurs secondes. Il n’avait pas encore pu le tester, celui-ci restant expérimental, mais il avait une occasion rêvée de le faire… cela en sachant qu’il n’aurait qu’un seul essai possible.

Une fois que Dorothea eut ouvert la chemise d’Ingrid, Hubert plaqua vite le morceau de parchemin sur le torse de cette dernière, activant ainsi le sort qui se diffusa dans le corps de la jeune femme, faisant se soulever un bref instant celui-ci face au choc. Il lui prit le pouls et, cette fois-ci, parvint à le percevoir, tout comme la respiration de leur camarade.

Une minute plus tard, Ferdinand était de retour avec Marianne, Sylvain et un groupe de chevaliers de Seiros menés par Alois qui s’occupèrent tout de suite de prendre en charge la jeune femme.

Au repas du soir, tous surent pour Ingrid et, sans surprise, elle était en convalescence pour un bon mois – entre le traumatisme crânien et la jambe cassée qui, bien qu’avec les sorts de Soin de Manuela, avait besoin de rester au repos le temps que les os se soient totalement consolidés, il n’était en rien étonnant qu’elle soit écartée de la mission des Lions de Saphir. Etant encore inconscience, la jeune femme n’avait pas pu être interrogée sur qui avait pu seller son cheval mais sa sécurité était assurée.

Les coupables furent coincés deux jours plus tard par Shamir… et Hubert fut à peine surpris de reconnaître ces fameux Cerfs d’Or dont il avait perdu la trace. Apparemment, Claude et Hilda avaient fini par découvrir leur identité et, sans réelle surprise, ils étaient apparentés à un noble insignifiant de l’Alliance qui avait demandé la main de l’Oméga. Quant à leur mobile concernant Ingrid, il semblerait que la jeune femme les avait rappelés à l’ordre sur leur attitude à plusieurs reprises et qu’ils n’avaient pas apprécié cela – c’était absolument puéril en soit…

En conséquence, à la fin du mois, les Lions de Saphir durent piocher non pas une mais deux personnes chez les Aigles de Jais – les Cerfs d’Or avaient autre chose à faire à priori. Dorothea s’était immédiatement portée volontaire et Ferdinand s’était proposé lui aussi, étant le plus apte à compenser l’absence d’Ingrid.

Durant la période précédant cette mission, l’Alpha et l’Oméga avaient eu des moments de stress que chacun était parvenu à apaiser chez l’autre, soit en restant près du partenaire, soit en usant du Lien à distance – les premiers essais de cette méthode n’avaient pas été parfaits mais les résultats étaient positifs, confirmant à Hubert qu’ils étaient en train d’entrer dans une boucle Vertueuse. Lorsque l’Oméga partit pour la Tour de Conand avec les Lions de Saphir, l’Alpha s’évertua à rester le plus calme possible pour qu’il ne soit pas perturbé… mais sentit que quelque chose avait dû se produire quand il perçut la peur de son partenaire plusieurs heures plus tard.

Que s’était-il passé au juste ?

Lorsque Ferdinand fut de retour, Hubert attendit le bon moment pour l’entraîner à l’écart et obtenir des réponses. Une fois dans sa chambre, son partenaire lui raconta les évènements en grimaçant…

—J’ignore comment Sylvain gère tout cela, acheva l’Oméga avant de prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Et il y a autre chose.

Le rouquin lui montra un bracelet en corde avec, comme seul ornement, une petite plaque d’acier sur laquelle était gravée un pégase sur une face et de l’autre, un nom qui avait été rayé – seul la première lettre, un « C », était encore lisible.

—Dorothea m’a vu le prendre près du corps de Miklan mais nous ne l’avons signalé à personne, poursuivit Ferdinand, la mine sombre. D’après elle, il doit en exister un autre qui doit porter le nom de Miklan.

—Il avait donc une relation avec quelqu’un… en conclut Hubert, pensif.

Seulement, pourquoi garder ce bijou si le nom de la personne était rayé ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce POV m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre mais moins qu'avec le suivant. Désolée si je n'ai pas été tendre avec certains sur ce chapitre... ^^"
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> PS : La chapitre suivant est toujours en correction.  
> PS 2 : C'est moi où ces parties sont de plus en plus longues ?   
> PS 3 : An non, j'ai pas rêvé.

Figurant parmi les familles les plus puissantes du Royaume de Faerghus, les Fraldarius étaient connus pour leurs liens étroits avec la famille royale et pour la particularité que tous les Alphas nés dans cette famille étaient des femmes. Elle avait aussi comporté un bon nombre d’Omégas, faisant que Felix avait été préparé assez tôt à ce qui l’attendait s’il s’avérait qu’il en était un – son frère, Glenn, ne s’était jamais présenté comme Oméga et, d’un point de vue médical, les chances que cela se soit produit s’il n’était pas mort durant la Tragédie de Duscur étaient de zéro.

En revanche, à aucun moment il n’aurait imaginé se présenter en même-temps que Sylvain et au même endroit… ce qui avait conduit à une situation dont il se serait bien passé.

Oh, jamais il ne l’admettrait ouvertement mais à choisir, il préférait nettement avoir passé ses premières chaleurs avec l’héritier des Gautier plutôt qu’avec quelqu’un d’autre, surtout si c’était Dimitri… ou plutôt la chose qui prétendait être son ami d’enfance et qui était en réalité une bête sanguinaire qui tuait pour son propre plaisir – l’épéiste était encore dégoûté d’avoir, un jour, eu un faible pour le prince de Faerghus.

Bien entendu, il avait eu droit à un long rappel de son père sur ce qui l’attendait en tant qu’Oméga – la partie « avoir des enfants » l’avait faite grogner – puis lui annonça que, vu les évènements, il lui fallait sérieusement envisager des fiançailles avec Sylvain, cela même si, plus tard, celles-ci devaient être annulées. Sur ce dernier point, Felix n’avait pas vraiment cherché à négocier quand il lui fut précisé le nombre de lettres reçues pour le courtiser dans le cas où il se présentait comme Oméga et qui risquaient de très vite s’accumuler vu que sa famille était à la fois riche, possédant un domaine, noble et, surtout, avec un héritier porteur d’un emblème majeur.

Suite aux fiançailles, lui et l’Alpha avaient l’habitude de se voir une fois par mois pour passer ensemble leur période de chaleurs et de rut – l’épéiste avait menacé de castrer cet abruti s’il parlait encore une fois de le prendre en levrette – mais autrement, ils avaient gardé les mêmes routines, faisant que les seuls à savoir qu’ils étaient fiancés, en dehors de leurs familles, étaient Ingrid et Dimitri – il y avait aussi le chien de garde du prince, Dedue, qui était au courant mais lui ne comptait pas, ce duscurien étant du genre à obéir aveuglément au phacochère, surtout quand il s’agissait de garder des informations secrètes. A la longue, il avait commencé à apprécier les élans de tendresse de son partenaire, cela même s’il avait du mal à l’admettre.

A leur entrée à Garreg Mach, ils s’étaient arrangés pour que leurs chambres soient les plus éloignées possibles du bâtiment, cela afin de pouvoir reprendre discrètement leurs habitudes au lit… mais le fait qu’ils ne soient pas mariés faisait qu’ils devaient accepter que Dimitri occupe la chambre située entre les leurs – Felix savait à quel point le phacochère avait le nez fin et nul doute qu’il devait quitter les lieux dès qu’il le percevait en chaleur. De plus, Sylvain avait aussi repris sa manie de courir après les filles, un point qui l’agaçait grandement et le poussait régulièrement à se défouler au terrain d’entraînement ou, lors de leurs parties de jambes, sur son partenaire – une fois, n’ayant pas du tout apprécié de le voir conter fleurette à Dorothea, il lui avait attaché les poignets et bâillonné pour toute la durée de leurs ébats. Sur la durée, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ayant bien conscience que, pour son partenaire, il n’y avait rien de sérieux avec les demoiselles.

Là où il avait vraiment vu rouge, c’était quand il avait entendu des élèves dire que SON Alpha s’était tapé Claude, soit un autre Oméga.

Son premier réflexe avait été de demander à la première personne sur sa route – celle-ci s’avéra être Edelgard – où se trouvait Sylvain afin qu’il le castre une bonne fois pour toutes. Puis quand il eut trouvé sa cible, il donna le châtiment qu’il méritait pour cette trahison et quitta les lieux, ayant la furieuse envie de découper des mannequins en tranches.

Il passa de longues heures au terrain d’entraînement, affrontant quiconque osait le défier – seuls le phacochère et Jeritza eurent le cran de le faire – jusqu’à en tomber de fatigue. Ce soir-là, il avait sauté le repas, ne souhaitant pas voir le visage de ce traître, et s’étant enfermé dans sa chambre… où il avait frappé plusieurs fois son oreiller tout en essayant de ne pas pleurer et en se maudissant d’avoir été assez stupide pour penser que cet Alpha ne le poignarderait pas dans le dos. Oh, bien entendu, cet abruti avait tenté de lui parler mais il était hors de question pour lui de supporter ses discours. Il n’était plus d’humeur pour cela.

Puis vint le jour où Ashe se présenta Oméga…

Dimitri s’en était aperçu le premier grâce à son nez plus fin que les leurs mais Felix avait compris à peine une seconde plus tard qui était concerné car, depuis deux ou trois jours, il s’était surpris à avoir un faible pour l’archer – rien de très sérieux à ses yeux mais juste assez pour le perturber. En percevant son odeur d’Oméga en chaleur, son instinct lui avait hurlé une chose : le protéger à tout prix des Alphas. En conséquence, il avait réagi en menaçant quiconque était susceptible de pouvoir profiter de sa condition et avait refusé de le laisser seul dans sa chambre… faisant qu’il dut le gérer à chaque vague de chaleurs – il n’aurait pas été un Oméga, l’épéiste n’aurait pas cédé à ses avances mais il était naturel pour les Omégas de passer leurs chaleurs avec leurs pairs et aller contre ses instincts était compliqué.

Il avait pesté contre Hilda quand elle avait osé lui amener ces… choses pour « pimenter leurs ébats » et alors qu’il venait à peine d’oublier sa venue, il dut faire face à une des causes de sa colère…

—Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Felix après avoir ouvert la porte à Claude.

—Juste discuter, lui répondit le délégué des Cerfs d’Or en s’invitant dans la pièce. Tu permets ?

L’épéiste l’avait fusillé du regard mais cet Oméga l’ignora superbement pour aller s’asseoir… sur le bureau, son regard vert glissant vers Ashe qui dormait sur le lit.

—C’est qu’il est mignon tout plein notre nouvel Oméga, fit Claude avec un sourire en coin. Dur de résister…

—N’y pense même pas, le menaça Felix. Tu as déjà posé tes sales pattes sur assez de personnes comme ça…

—Si tu parles de la rumeur qui court, tu te trompes complètement ! Je n’ai encore eu aucun partenaire jusqu’à présent et en réalité, suite au fait qu’il a crié à tous que j’étais un Oméga, j’étais en train de donner une leçon à Lorenz. Sylvain a vu ma petite comédie et a joué le jeu pour qu’il marche à fond.

Il mit une dizaine de secondes avant d’intégrer cela… et sentir sa colère contre son partenaire fortement s’atténuer ce scénario était bien plus crédible que ce dont il avait eu vent.

—Cet abruti… grogna-t-il en se tenant la tête d’une main, se maudissant de s’être fait avoir ainsi. Il aurait dû me le dire tout de suite ce crétin !

—La rumeur a été assez rapide en même temps, lui fit remarquer Claude avec justesse. Et puis maintenant, ce cher Lorenz a décidé de me suivre partout. Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il est derrière une caisse en train de m’attendre.

—Si jamais il entre ici, je le castre.

Cette menace fit sourire son invité indésirable dont l’attention se reporta sur Ashe quand celui-ci se réveilla et qu’il était sous le coup d’une nouvelle vague de chaleurs – vu la vitesse à laquelle elles s’enchainaient, il était fort probable qu’il n’ait que deux jours à les supporter, ce qui n’avait rien d’exceptionnel en soit, bien qu’il trouvait tout de même que le rythme était un peu plus soutenu que ce dont il était habitué. Le Cerf d’Or se proposa pour aider, ce qu’il accepta avec réticence sur le coup avant d’admettre intérieurement que cela lui rendait service, leur jeune Oméga étant difficile à maîtriser – l’épéiste avait eu beaucoup de mal à l’empêcher de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise.

Une fois leur partenaire de nouveau épuisé, il avait accepté de discuter avec Claude – de ce qu’il avait vu, il n’avait pas menti en affirmant ne jamais avoir eu de partenaire auparavant, manquant clairement d’expérience quand il s’agissait de donner du plaisir à quelqu’un d’autre. Felix avait été choqué d’apprendre que le délégué des Cerfs d’Or avait des chaleurs durant cinq jours et se douta vite que trouver un partenaire capable de tenir rythme allait être compliqué – quoiqu’il suspectait que Dimitri avait l’endurance pour y parvenir vu la durée de ses ruts.

Pendant qu’Ashe dormait, l’archer avait estimé qu’il était temps pour lui de partir…

—Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Sylvain ?

… non sans lui asséner en plein visage une vérité qu’il avait encore du mal à admettre.

—Est-ce qu’il le sait ? poursuivit Claude. J’imagine que non…

—Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit Felix en lui jetant un regard noir.

L’épéiste lui ouvrit la porte pour qu’il s’en aille enfin… mais cet indésirable ne fit que reculer d’un pas, restant là à le fixer avec intensité.

—Tu n’as pas conscience de ta chance, n’est-ce pas ? déclara l’archer, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Pouvoir te marier avec une personne que tu aimes sincèrement et qui éprouve la même chose…

—Nous sommes juste amis d’enfance, répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Ce crétin ne pourra jamais s’empêcher de courir après toutes les filles qui passent…

—Peut-être… mais la seule personne qui a toujours son attention, peu importe les circonstances, c’est toi. Tout le monde n’a pas la possibilité d’être fiancé à quelqu’un comme cela.

A cet instant, la situation de Claude revint en mémoire de Felix : parce que son statut d’Oméga était devenu public, il allait devoir se marier avec un des nombreux nobles qui demandait sa main, que cela lui plaise ou non. Les chances pour qu’il épouse une personne qui s’intéressait réellement à sa personne étaient très faibles… voire inexistantes.

Quand son invité indésirable s’en alla enfin – il lui précisa juste avant de ne plus jamais poser ses sales pattes d’Oméga sur son partenaire s’il ne voulait pas finir avec la gorge tranchée dans son sommeil –, l’épéiste referma la porte et posa son front contre celle-ci, se demandant comment il allait s’excuser auprès de cet imbécile d’Alpha… qui, quelques minutes plus tard, vint lui rendre visite à son tour.

Ils parlèrent quelques minutes, Sylvain lui présentant ses excuses avant qu’il n’admette qu’il aurait dû l’écouter avant de se mettre en colère ainsi. Son partenaire lui jura que jamais il n’aurait fréquenté un autre Oméga, une phrase qui gêna quelque peu Felix et à laquelle il ne put répondre, entendant Ashe qui se réveillait derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu’une fois les chaleurs de l’archer terminées qu’ils tombèrent d’accord : ils resteraient fiancés. Ils avaient tous deux estimés que c’était le mieux, d’une part parce qu’ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et d’autre part car d’un point de vue « vie sexuelle », ils n’avaient aucun souci. Les sujets qui coinçaient encore étaient le mariage à venir et… les enfants mais sur ce dernier point, ils avaient supposé qu’ils avaient le temps avant de devoir en parler et ils avaient établi leur Lien…

Bien plus tard, Felix commença à sérieusement penser qu’ils avaient fait le mauvais choix.

Après qu’ils eurent rendu publiques leurs fiançailles et écrit à leurs familles, ils avaient été félicités par les autres Lions de Saphir et des élèves des autres maisons, ce qui l’avait quelque peu mis mal à l’aise voire oppressé – il avait intérieurement remercié le professeur Jeritza de s’être contenté de lui souhaiter le mieux avant de reprendre leur entrainement au combat, lui permettant ainsi de bien se défouler. Mais lorsque la nouvelle mission tomba, la bonne humeur générale retomba, surtout pour Ashe dont il avait clairement perçu le mal être – il avait bien noté que Dimitri s’en était lui aussi aperçu, ayant certainement demandé à Dedue de garder un œil sur l’archer au cas où.

Peu après la mort de Lonato, l’épéiste avait accordé plus de temps à l’autre Oméga de sa classe pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien mais son attention fut ramené à un des sujets fâcheux : le mariage.

Pendant une bonne semaine, Sylvain et lui s’étaient arrachés les cheveux à cause de leurs familles respectives, celles-ci n’étant absolument pas du même avis sur les différents préparatifs pour la cérémonie, à commencer par le lieu – là, Felix était reconnaissant à Dimitri, intervenu sur la demande de son partenaire, pour avoir calmé les deux parties, en particulier son père qui envisageait sérieusement de faire les noces à Fhirdiad. Cette situation mettait les nerfs de l’Oméga à rude épreuve et pour ne pas aider, il avait noté le manège de ce chevalier de Seiros envers Ingrid qui ne lui plaisait guère – ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas que son amie soit heureuse mais il en savait assez sur sa situation pour savoir qu’elle était dans l’impossibilité d’avoir une relation avec un homme dont les biens les plus chers se limitaient à son épée et à son armure.

Dans les derniers jours qui précédèrent leur mission dans la tombe de Sainte Seiros, l’épéiste avait commencé à avoir de légères nausées qu’il avait d’abord ignorées, suspectant qu’il avait mangé quelque chose qui ne passait pas très bien – il s’était demandé si Annette n’avait pas été de corvée dans les cuisines car il suspectait que la personne avait confondu sel et sucre à un moment donné. Quand on lui amena une lettre provenant du Margrave Gautier, il crut d’abord à une erreur mais en la lisant, il sut que ce n’était pas le cas… et la première chose qu’il fit après cela, ce fut d’aller hurler sur Sylvain en lui jetant cette saleté à la figure.

Il était déjà à cran au départ mais lire qu’on attendait de lui d’avoir des enfants porteurs d’Emblèmes le plus tôt possible l’enragea au plus haut point. Habituellement, il se serait calmé après s’être défoulé et, via ce fichu Lien, sentit à quel point son partenaire n’avait pas apprécié cela… sauf que ces fichues nausées étaient toujours là, créant en lui un doute terrible sur son état réel. Ce qui n’aidait en rien, c’était qu’il n’avait pas pris ses suppressants lors de leurs derniers ébats ensemble, ayant oublié d’en racheter, faisant qu’il craignait que ce qu’il redoutait le plus se soit produit. Le pire était que son Alpha savait qu’il n’avait pas pris de suppressants sur cette période… et la hantise que celui-ci l’ait trahi se mit à germer en lui.

En conséquence, il avait décidé qu’il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à Sylvain, cela tout en cachant ses nausées et sa fatigue à tous les autres. Bien qu’il avait demandé à changer de groupe pour la mission, lorsque celle-ci avait dégénéré sur la fin, il avait aidé son partenaire à se remettre puis était parti une fois que ce fut le cas afin de se défouler sur le terrain d’entraînement… imité plus tard par Dimitri qui était lui aussi de très mauvaise humeur – cela compensa très bien l’absence du professeur Jeritza car avec le phacochère et Byleth, il faisait partie des rares adversaires contre lesquels il pouvait se permettre de ne pas retenir ses coups.

Le soir venu, il avait sauté le repas au réfectoire, sentant ces saletés de nausées faire leur retour. Ashe l’avait dissuadé de prolonger son entraînement l’estomac vide et, sans discuter, avait accepté de rester pour discuter près de sa chambre avec Dedue – dans les faits, il se contentait de les écouter d’une oreille, boudant l’assiette de nourriture que ses camarades lui avait mise de côté et que des chats du monastère avait fini par terminer à sa place. Il commençait tout juste à se calmer quand Dimitri et Edelgard se pointèrent, partant en direction de la Cathédrale. En apercevant le livre qu’ils avaient avec eux, l’épéiste comprit où ils se rendaient et sentit toute sa rage revenir.

Les Alphas n’étaient clairement pas dignes de confiance quand un Oméga était en jeu…

Il s’apprêtait à étrangler le phacochère quand celui-ci lui montra la lettre de Claude, prouvant que c’était ce dernier qui avait demandé sa présence – et dire qu’il l’avait prévenu dès le début de faire gaffe avec cette bête déguisée en prince ! Bien que toujours en colère, il laissa faire, estimant que si le Cerf d’Or tenait tant que ça à y laisser sa peau, ce n’était pas faute de l’avoir prévenu.

Sa nuit avait été courte, ces fichues nausées le réveillant peu avant le lever du soleil. En conséquence, il avait décidé d’aller s’entraîner plus tôt qu’à l’accoutumée, espérant que cela passerait – il refusait d’aller voir qui que ce soit de peur qu’on lui confirme ce qu’il redoutait le plus. Il avait mangé rapidement après ça avant de se rendre dans un endroit où Sylvain n’aurait pas l’idée d’aller le chercher – il avait senti via le Lien que cet Alpha de malheur s’était réveillé et qu’il le cherchait. Seulement, Ingrid l’avait trouvé et il avait été contraint de participer à cette réunion entre les trois maisons, jetant un regard assassin à son partenaire dès qu’il tentait de se rapprocher de lui – il apprit ainsi pour Hilda, comprenant mieux son absence alors qu’elle était la suppléante de Claude.

Par la suite, il avait entreprit, avec plus ou moins de succès, de rester le plus loin possible de l’Alpha, cela quitte à squatter la chambre d’Ashe ou bien à ne pas dormir – en même temps, il peinait à trouver le sommeil ces temps-ci, compensant avec un entraînement plus poussé que d’ordinaire. Il sentait bien via le Lien que Sylvain n’était pas bien, ce qu’Ingrid lui avait plusieurs fois signalé, mais il s’en fichait…

Puis vint ce jour, celui où il avait atteint ses limites.

C’était en matinée et il était particulièrement irritable, défiant quiconque mettait un pied sur le terrain d’entraînement et le mettant au tapis – Caspar y était passé puis Raphael, Petra, Leonie et d’autres élèves dont il n’avait même pas retenu les noms et les visages tellement ils avaient été insignifiants face à lui. Seul Jeritza y avait échappé, observant la situation en silence et avec attention tandis que tous les autres le fixaient avec crainte avant de quitter les lieux.

—Tss ! fit-il en voyant qu’il n’avait plus aucun adversaire disponible. Bande de mauviettes…

—Si tu les faits tous fuir ainsi, plus personne ne voudra se battre contre toi, déclara le professeur qui était occupé à ranger les armes d’entraînement. Qu’est-ce qui te pousse à brandir ta lame de cette manière ? Cela ne te ressemble pas.

—Rien d’important.

Au regard de Jeritza, il était clair qu’il n’y croyait pas.

—Tu devrais aller t’allonger avant de t’écrouler de fatigue, lui dit son aîné en examinant une épée d’entraînement. Tu as une mine affreuse depuis quelques jours.

—Je vais très b-

Felix ne put finir sa phrase, ayant l’horrible impression qu’on venait de lui donner un violent coup de poignard dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que la cause était son Lien… et que quelque chose s’était passé avec Sylvain. Il sentit comme une brûlure à la base de sa nuque, là où son Alpha l’avait mordu et, peu après cela, ce fut le noir complet.

A son réveil, il était toujours au terrain d’entraînement, assis au sol avec le dos contre un mur… et face à lui, Dimitri qui le fixait intensément – vu la façon dont il serrait la mâchoire, il n’était pas de bonne humeur – avec, quelques mètres plus loin, Dedue qui se tenait les bras croisés contre son torse.

—Dégage de là phacochère, dit-il en essayant de se relever, renonçant en grognant en voyant tout tanguer autour de lui.

—Depuis quand es-tu dans cet état Felix ? le questionna son ami d’enfance, sa présence en tant qu’Alpha devenant presque écrasante.

—Pas tes affaires !

—Je crains que ça ne le soit à présent. As-tu été voir Manuela ou quelqu’un d’autre ces derniers jours ?

—J’en doute fort, répondit Jeritza qui était tout proche. Vous ne seriez pas arrivés, je n’aurais eu d’autres choix que de l’emmener à l’infirmerie moi-même.

—Hors de question que j’y mette les pieds ! s’exclama l’épéiste avec rage, lançant un regard noir aux deux Alphas. Et n’essayez même pas de poser vos sales pattes s-

Soudain, son nez perçut le parfum d’une quatrième personne… dont il n’avait pas remarqué la présence plus tôt, celle-ci se tenant hors de son champ de vision et son odeur étant presque masquée par celle des deux Alphas près de lui. En tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit, se tenant contre un tonneau et observant la situation, Claude von Riegan, fraîchement sorti de l’Isolement et dont les yeux verts le fixaient avec attention. Il allait lui faire un remarque cinglante quand cette sensation de brûlure revint se rappeler à son souvenir, accompagnée de ces fichues nausées, faisant de nouveau tout tanguer autour de lui.

—Voyons ce que nous avons là… entendit-il, sentant le parfum exotique de l’autre Oméga à ses côtés ainsi que sa main sur son visage.

—Il n’a pas encore eu ses chaleurs, déclara Jeritza dont la voix s’éloignait.

—Son Lien devient vicieux, ajouta Dimitri en grinçant des dents. Dans son état, s’il est seul durant ses chaleurs, il met sa vie en danger…

Il perdit connaissance avant d’entendre la suite… et se réveilla dans sa chambre, complètement frigorifié avec cette fichue sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa nuque. Entendant que quelqu’un était dans la pièce, il tourna légèrement la tête, grimaçant face à la nausée qui se pointa, et reconnut Claude qui avait ôté sa veste, faisant quelque chose sur son bureau qu’il ne pouvait pas voir. Il dut émettre un son car l’archer stoppa ce qu’il faisait pour reporter son attention sur lui.

—Bonne idée le calendrier pour savoir quand sont tes chaleurs, lui dit son camarade en se penchant au-dessus de lui, posant sa main sur son front. Mais vu ton état, je doute que tu sois en état de les encaisser seul d’ici demain.

Felix aurait aimé lui répondre mais tout se remit à tanguer et les nausées s’accentuèrent… jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le contenu de son estomac remonter et que, de justesse, on l’aida à vomir dans un seau qui avait été placé à proximité. Quand enfin, plus rien ne remonta, il se sentit un peu mieux – à l’exception de ce goût immonde en bouche – et laissa Claude l’allonger de nouveau puis lui passer un linge humide sur le visage.

—Un conseil si tu as de nouveau des nausées : évite les épices ainsi que le café et les thés forts, fit l’archer en allant récupérer un verre et une carafe d’eau. Ça n’aide pas, bien au contraire.

—La ferme… dit-il bien plus faiblement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu avant d’accepter de boire l’eau qu’on lui offrait, chassant ainsi en partie ce goût atroce qu’il avait en bouche.

—Pas tant que tu es en état d’écouter. Depuis quand exactement tu as commencé à te sentir mal ?

L’épéiste ne comptait pas répondre, essayant de jeter un regard assassin à son interlocuteur. Seulement, il revit sa position quand cette sensation de brûlure s’accentua, lui arrachant la réponse dans un gémissement de douleur. L’archer lui posa ensuite d’autres questions auxquelles il répondit par oui ou par non, espérant qu’il lui ficherait la paix après ça.

—Tu n’as donc pas tenté de compenser la fois où tu as oublié tes suppressants… fit Claude, pensif, avant de se tourner vers son bureau, fixant l’endroit où il cachait ces fichues pilules. Tu te fournis chez Anna ?

—Pas cette fois… répondit Felix en essayant, sans succès, de se mettre en position assise. Un autre… Avec une moustache débile…

—Ah, lui… Je n’ai plus son nom en tête mais je ne lui prends plus rien depuis qu’il a fait un sale coup à Leonie… Ses produits sont de mauvaise qualité le plus souvent.

Suite à cette réflexion, l’archer alla récupérer les dits suppressants pour les examiner, cela pile au moment où une personne entrait dans la chambre – l’épéiste avait reconnu l’odeur de Dimitri qui, de ce qu’il pouvait en voir, était accompagné de Mercedes et d’une autre personne qui restaient tous deux dans le couloir.

—Ca va aller ? le questionna son ami d’enfance, visiblement inquiet, auquel il répondit en lui jetant un regard noir.

—Il va falloir qu’il arrête les suppressants pour un temps je pense, déclara Claude chez qui il percevait une certaine colère. Quelqu’un lui a refourgué des suppressants trop forts pour lui.

—Pardon ? Tu en es sûr ?

—Viens-là et dis-moi si tu sens l’odeur des aiguilles de pin d’Almyra…

Il vit Dimitri approcher sans discuter, humant ce que l’archer tenait dans sa main tendue… avant de froncer les sourcils.

—Ce sont des bloquants, déclara son délégué en grimaçant. De très mauvaise qualité qui plus est. Qui t’a vendu ça Felix ?

—Un petit avec des yeux fuyants et une moustache taillée de façon si comique que l’on peine à ne pas se moquer de lui, répondit Claude à sa place. Les aiguilles des pins d’Almyra coûtent chères à importer donc il a dû vouloir tricher…

—Cette enflure de Gontrand Théogal ! s’exclama celle qu’il sut être Leonie. Ce type est un escroc !

—Mercedes le confirmera mais je suis quasi certain que c’est ce dosage trop fort pour lui qui le rend malade depuis plusieurs jours.

Surdosage de suppressants… L’épéiste se souvenait maintenant : l’un des symptômes les plus courants était… les nausées. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

Après que Dimitri et Leonie soient partis mettre la main sur ce marchand, Claude fit signe à Mercedes de venir et, sans discuter, Felix la laissa l’examiner, rassuré quand elle confirma que c’était bien ces suppressants qui l’avaient mis dans cet état – elle fut catégorique sur le fait qu’il allait devoir s’en passer pendant plusieurs jours le temps que son corps se remette complètement et qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire autrement s’il souhaitait récupérer toutes ses facultés. Il était à moitié somnolant quand il entendit sa camarade de classe parler de Sylvain avec inquiétude.

—Où est Sylvain ? demanda l’épéiste alors que la sensation de brûlure près de sa nuque commençait à s’estomper.

—A l’infirmerie, répondit Mercedes avec tristesse. Il était déjà mal en point et, quand il a su pour la mission de ce mois-ci, il a été victime d’un malaise. Dimitri était présent quand c’est arrivé.

—Quelle mission ?

—D’après ce que Dimitri m’a dit, vous devez vous rendre à la Tour de Conand pour affronter un certain Miklan qui a dérobé la relique des Gautier, déclara l’archer avant de l’empêcher de se lever.

Miklan… Ce salopard était donc de retour… Et Felix réalisa ce qu’était en fait ce qu’il avait ressenti avant de perdre connaissance la première fois : le choc de Sylvain en apprenant la nouvelle. Son Alpha avait besoin de lui et aussi d’être enfin débarrassé de ce type qui était plus une nuisance qu’autre chose.

Après le départ de Mercedes, il s’assoupit un moment, se réveillant environ une heure après, la sensation de brûlure ayant disparue. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu’une pomme bien rouge entra dans son champ de vision, lui rappelant qu’il avait l’estomac vide depuis… ses dernières nausées.

—Tu devrais pouvoir manger ça sans le vomir, lui dit Claude qui était assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce, probablement depuis un bon moment.

Péniblement, il se mit en position assise, aidé par l’autre Oméga qui s’installa à ses côtés – il grogna en réalisant que celui-ci s’était placé de sorte à ce que leurs épaules et cuisses se touchent… et en constatant que son camarade s’en fichait totalement et que sans lui, il risquait de s’écrouler sur le lit, il le laissa faire, à contrecœur.

—Tu comptes partir de ma chambre un jour ? le questionna Felix avant de croquer dans le fruit qui lui avait été donné, grimaçant un peu face à son jus sucré dont il ne raffolait pas.

—Si tu comptes passer tes chaleurs sans ton Alpha, tu seras bien obligé de me supporter, lui répondit Claude avec un sourire en coin qui s’effaça aussitôt. Mais j’imagine que tu as changé d’avis à présent.

Il mit un certain temps avant d’admettre que c’était le cas mais se garda bien de dire que Sylvain lui manquait et qu’il voulait aller se blottir contre ce crétin qui allait certainement en profiter pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il fallait qu’ils parlent pour éviter de reproduire cette situation et ne plus jamais laisser leur Lien se dégrader à un tel point. Et surtout, il était plus que temps pour son partenaire et lui d’aborder les sujets qui fâchent…

Pendant un bon moment, l’archer resta avec lui, discutant de divers sujets entre eux – dans les faits, c’était surtout le délégué de classe qui parlait – en mangeant un panier de gâteaux laissé par Mercedes. La vitesse à laquelle le Cerf d’Or engloutissait les pâtisseries le poussa à lui rappeler que les Omégas prenaient plus facilement du poids que les Alphas, ce qui fit hausser les épaules au concerné… jusqu’à ce qu’il lui rappelle que certaines certifications avaient des restrictions sur le poids – c’était le cas des chevaliers pégases où les cavaliers ne pouvaient pas peser plus d’un certain poids et dépasser une certaine taille, un truc qui avait bien fait râler Ingrid –, faisant se figer son camarade alors qu’il allait mordre dans le dernier gâteau du panier.

—Merde ! fit Claude en remettant la pâtisserie là où il l’avait prise.

—Le phacochère t’a engrossé pour que tu manges autant ? questionna Felix.

—Mes chaleurs m’ouvrent l’appétit et, sauf si sa Princieuseté n’a pas pris ses précautions avant l’Isolement, je doute fort d’avoir un petit Blaiddyd dans le ventre.

Il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas le cas car autrement, Dimitri serait dans une très fâcheuse posture et cela raviverait toutes les tensions entre Faerghus et Leicester – ce serait le prétexte idéal pour déclencher un nouveau conflit entre le Royaume et l’Alliance, surtout qu’il savait par son père que le régent, Rufus, n’apprécierait guère les Riegan, ayant apparemment un passif avec l’un d’eux datant de l’Académie.

L’archer réussit à le pousser à vider un peu son sac – le terme exact serait « harceler » car après avoir constaté qu’il ne cèderait pas face à ses questions, il s’était mis à lui souffler dans la nuque, pile au niveau de son Lien, lui provoquant de tels frissons qu’il en rougissait jusqu’aux oreilles – et il admit qu’il avait craint une grossesse, raison pour laquelle il avait évité à tout prix de se faire examiner. En retour, son camarade lui raconta, sans trop de détails, ses parties de jambes en l’air avec deux Alphas pour lui tout seul – l’épéiste avait été sidéré d’apprendre qu’il avait réussi à épuiser Dimitri qui était pourtant doté d’une bonne endurance à sa connaissance.

A un moment, Felix s’assoupit, probablement quand Claude était en train de lui parler de poésie, un sujet qui ne l’intéressait absolument pas. En sentant un parfum de cèdre très familier ainsi qu’une légère caresse sur son bras droit, il sortit doucement de ses songes, ouvrant les yeux sur des boucles rousses et un sourire qu’il connaissait bien.

—Hey, dit-il doucement, sentant via le Lien que son partenaire était inquiet pour lui.

—Hey, fit Sylvain de la même manière, les cernes sous ses yeux montrant clairement que lui aussi manquait de sommeil. Claude m’a dit que tu voulais me voir.

—… Désolé de t’avoir fait du mal…

—T’excuses pas pour ça Fe. J’aurais dû intervenir auprès de mes parents bien plus tôt au lieu de les laisser nous écraser sous les préparatifs du mariage et que ça te rende malade. J’ai écrit à mon père à ce sujet et il te présente ses excuses pour le torchon qu’il t’a envoyé.

—Ce n’est… pas seulement ça.

Puis, difficilement, il lui expliqua ce qu’il s’était réellement passé et l’état d’esprit dans lequel il avait été. Son Alpha avait été choqué d’entendre qu’il l’avait suspecté de l’avoir trahi mais, vu les circonstances, lui pardonna – il sentit qu’il était en colère, probablement contre le marchand qui lui avait vendu les mauvais suppressants. Vers la fin, son partenaire vint s’allonger à ses côtés pour l’enlacer avec une tendresse qui lui arracha un sanglot et, sans rechigner, il se laissa bercer avec douceur, ses oreilles emplies des murmures réconfortants qu’on leur susurrait.

A un moment, Felix avoua enfin à Sylvain qu’il l’aimait, faisant se figer un instant ce dernier… dont il sentait l’émotion grimper en flèche suivie d’un bonheur intense qui, via le Lien, le submergea totalement, cela suivi d’un baiser d’abord tendre puis langoureux.

Pendant trois jours, ils restèrent ensemble, le premier jour pour se reposer et les deux suivants à cause de leurs chaleurs et ruts – trop épuisé, l’épéiste avait, pour la première fois, laissé son partenaire le dominer durant leurs ébats et ce dernier avait pris tout son temps durant leurs ébats pour l’amener vers l’extase, le traitant comme s’il était la plus merveilleuse créature qui soit. Au quatrième jour, ils avaient longuement parlé de leur futur ensemble et abordé le sujet des enfants… sur lequel ils avaient trouvé un compromis après qu’il ait évoqué le fait de ne plus prendre de suppressants.

—Tu es vraiment certain Fe ? le questionna son Alpha, surpris par cela. Imagine que j’oublie de prendre mes suppressants e-

—Ca ne t’arrive jamais alors que moi, oui, le coupa l’Oméga avec justesse. Les contraceptifs me suffiront, surtout que mon odeur ne dérange pas tant que ça les autres Alphas.

Dimitri le lui avait confirmé : quand il était en chaleurs, son parfum ne l’affectait pas quand ils étaient dans des pièces voisines, ce qui avait été un certain soulagement vu le nombre d’Alphas à leur étage.

Après discussion, Sylvain et Felix étaient d’accord pour avoir des enfants quelques mois après le mariage, d’une part pour que l’Oméga aient moins de chaleurs et d’autre part parce que s’ils attendaient de trop, leurs responsabilités risquaient d’être bien plus grandes car ils allaient probablement hériter des positions et titres de leurs pères, le tout en devant se rendre plus ou moins régulièrement à Fhirdiad pour épauler leur roi – l’épéiste n’avait aucune intention de laisser Dimitri à la seule surveillance de Dedue, le duscurien ne pouvant, au mieux, que calmer la bête sauvage qu’était le prince de Faerghus.

Felix avait repris progressivement l’entraînement, cela sous l’œil attentif de Jeritza qui veillait à ce qu’il ne fasse aucun exercice trop intensif, et celui de Mercedes qui venait régulièrement s’assurer qu’il se ménageait – s’il boudait les pâtisseries qu’elle amenait avec elle, ce n’était pas le cas du maître d’armes qui, bien qu’il tentait de la cacher, semblait les adorer, un détail que sa camarade avait dû remarquer vu qu’elle lui en offrait systématiquement.

Un jour, alors que le maître d’armes et Claude l’assistait, il sentit via le Lien une immense terreur venir de Sylvain, le figeant sur place durant plusieurs secondes avant de le pousser à partir à la recherche de son compagnon, l’archer sur les talons. Ils avaient fini par trouver l’Alpha aux écuries… où un groupe d’élèves et de chevaliers de Seiros transportaient Ingrid, inconsciente et blessée, à l’infirmerie.

—Que… fit-il, suivant avec un regard horrifié son amie d’enfance être emmenée en urgence auprès de Manuela.

—Est-elle tombée de cheval ? questionna Claude qui se tourna vers Hubert et Dorothea.

—De mon cheval… répondit Sylvain, à la fois inquiet et en colère. Elle me l’a emprunté avec mon accord mais cet accident n’est pas logique. Sidonie est une jument plutôt calme…

—Je confirme, précisa le mage avec gravité. L’animal avait perdu sa selle quand nous l’avons récupéré et quand Dorothea et moi-même avons trouvé la dite selle, nous avons constaté qu’elle avait été sabotée.

Cette nouvelle fut un vrai choc pour eux : qui avait bien pu vouloir faire du mal à Ingrid ? L’hypothèse que ce soit Miklan n’était pas à écarter vu à qui appartenait le cheval mais cela lui paraissait peu crédible.

Alors que Claude était allé prévenir Dimitri – à priori, il était prévu qu’ils se voient de ce qu’il avait compris –, Sylvain et Felix s’étaient rendus à l’infirmerie pour voir leur amie mais Manuela leur avait formellement interdit de lui rendre visite avant demain matin, faisant qu’ils s’étaient rendus au terrain d’entraînement pour évacuer leur colère... et qu’ils découvrirent assez vite qu’une autre personne était dans un état d’esprit similaire.

Ils avaient déjà plusieurs fois croisé Finath au sein du Monastère mais jamais à cet endroit précis. Habituellement, il faisait des patrouilles, montait la garde ou gérait le matériel – son poste variait suivant s’il était sous les ordres d’Alois ou de Shamir – mais jamais encore ils ne l’avaient vu se battre et c’était… impressionnant, surtout pour quelqu’un qui, de ce qu’il en savait, ne possédait pas d’Emblème. En observant sa technique à l’épée face à Jeritza, il était clair que ce type méritait clairement d’être un chevalier de Seiros car le maître d’armes était plus concentré qu’à son habitude, cherchant la faille chez cet adversaire qui était excellent pour parer ses coups – ce dernier fit une seule erreur, cela au moment où Annette leur demanda des nouvelles d’Ingrid, faisant qu’il fut mis à terre par Jeritza en un instant.

Le lendemain, ils furent autorisé à voir leur amie mais seulement par petits groupes et à certaines heures, la jeune femme ayant besoin de beaucoup de repos et fatiguant vite, probablement à cause de son traumatisme crânien – le fait qu’elle peinait à suivre le récit qu’Ashe lui faisait et qu’elle n’avait pas relevé la remarque que Sylvain avait faite à Manuela était un signe évident qu’elle n’allait pas se remettre avant un bon moment. Elle avait été enchantée de savoir que le rouquin et lui s’étaient réconciliés, puis elle avait été informée que l’on enquêtait sur son accident – à priori, elle ne gardait que des souvenirs flous de son dernier passage aux écuries, se souvenait juste que deux élèves n’appartenant pas à leur maison étaient présents.

Quand les coupables furent attrapés, Sylvain les avait reconnus comme étant ceux qui avaient accusé Lorenz de vouloir s’en prendre à Claude et, plus tard, des témoignages confirmèrent qu’ils avaient été vus près des lieux où l’on avait tenté de droguer l’archer au Trela – du coin de l’œil, Felix avait vu la mâchoire de Dimitri se crisper de colère et l’épéiste avait été tenté de laisser le phacochère seul avec ces deux vermines, ce qu’il ne fit pas.

Dans les jours précédents leur mission, le terrain d’entraînement était devenu un lieu à haut risque. Entre les Lions qui s’exerçaient plus qu’à leur habitude – Ferdinand et Dorothea s’étaient adaptés à leur rythme avec l’aide de Byleth – et Finath qui semblait avoir de l’énergie à revendre au point de massacrer les mannequins d’entraînement – pendant un instant, l’épéiste s’était demandé s’il ne cherchait pas à faire un concours avec le phacochère –, l’endroit était devenu un peu trop fréquenté, faisant qu’un jour où l’épéiste voulut s’entraîner seul avec son compagnon, ils tombèrent sur le chevalier de Seiros en pleine dispute avec Jeritza.

—Dis-lui ou tu vas le regretter ! s’exclama le maître d’armes en esquivant la lance d’entraînement de son adversaire.

—Et comment tu veux que je fasse ça ?! répliqua le chevalier en parant l’épée qui s’apprêtait à frapper son flanc gauche. Ça pourrait ruiner son avenir !

—Quelqu’un n’ose pas se déclarer ? supposa Sylvain pendant que leurs aînés poursuivaient leur duel. Je me demande…

Puis tous deux échangèrent un regard, ayant visiblement la même personne en tête.

—Son père se fiche si le prétendant est un roturier, poursuivit l’Alpha alors que Jeritza cherchait clairement une faille dans la défense de son adversaire. Mais vu l’état des finances des Galatea, il n’accepte que ceux ayant une fortune personnelle…

—Et un chevalier de Seiros n’est pas assez rémunéré pour entrer dans cette catégorie, aussi talentueux soit-il, souligna Felix au moment où Finath avait de nouveau dévié un coup lui étant destiné. Si c’est pour avoir une bouche de plus à nourrir sans les moyens financiers pour cela, c’est un échec assuré.

Depuis la Tragédie de Duscur et la mort de Glenn, Ingrid était dans une position délicate et, malheureusement, il y avait peu de chances pour que l’un de ses riches prétendants la laisse réaliser ses rêves de chevalerie, ce dont elle avait certainement conscience vu le nombre de fois où il l’avait vue déchirer son courrier. Beaucoup la désiraient uniquement car elle était noble et porteuse d’un Emblème, ne s’intéressant aucunement à la personne qu’elle était réellement.

A l’exception bien sûr de ce Finath qu’il tolérait mieux qu’au début, peut-être parce qu’à force de le voir combattre Jeritza, il était tenté de le défier le moment venu.

Le jour de la mission à la Tour de Conand, leur stratégie fonctionna à merveille et ils purent se débarrasser enfin de ce nuisible qu’était Miklan… ou du moins, après avoir dû supporter de le voir se transformer en cette atroce créature et le vaincre de nouveau afin de récupérer la Lance de la Destruction. Alors qu’il se mettait à l’écart avec son partenaire, Felix avait noté du coin de l’œil que Ferdinand et Dorothea avait pris quelque chose sur le corps de leur ennemi mais, sur le coup, ne releva pas, la priorité étant de retourner à Garreg Mach.

Et de plus, à sa plus grande horreur, ils allaient devoir reprendre les préparatifs du mariage…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie... qui fut difficile à écrire (j'en ai chialé pour dire). A l'origine, c'était un autre personnage qui était prévu mais, faute d'avoir assez de matière pour cette personne, je m'occuperai d'elle une autre fois.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !
> 
> PS : Je précise que la suite ne viendra pas avant un bon moment vu que j'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'écrire, ayant à peine deux pages en stock, ce qui est pas suffisant à mon sens...

Sur le papier, beaucoup pensaient que Marianne von Edmund avait tout pour avoir un avenir radieux : seule héritière du riche Margrave Edmund, dotée d’un charme discret qu’elle ne rehaussait d’aucun artifice et, enfin, possédant une sensibilité envers les animaux qui ne laissait pas indifférent. Il était aussi à noter qu’elle était très dévote, un point positif aux yeux des nobles du Royaume de Faerghus et de l’Eglise de Seiros.

Cependant, malgré tout cela, elle n’était pas heureuse et elle savait qu’elle ne le serait jamais car, pour son plus grand malheur, elle était porteuse de l’Emblème de Maurice, aussi appelé Emblème de la Bête, qui maudissait quiconque le possédait. Elle éprouvait de la gratitude envers son père adoptif de l’avoir recueilli à la disparition de ses parents et de garder secret le fait qu’elle possédait cet Emblème mais elle était intimement convaincue qu’un jour, elle allait causer sa perte et cela, elle le supportait de moins en moins.

Avant son entrée à Garreg Mach, elle avait rencontré les Goneril, plus particulièrement Hilda qui, remarquant qu’elle avait cassé son bracelet, lui avait offert de lui en fabriquer un nouveau en récupérant les morceaux de l’ancien – la jeune femme avait été époustouflée du talent de sa camarade en voyant le résultat, oubliant pendant un temps ses soucis. Elles avaient échangé quelques lettres avant leur arrivée au Monastère, faisant que, naturellement, Marianne avait préféré rester avec elle le tout premier jour, étant particulièrement stressée face à tous ces nouveaux visages.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle avait commencé à prendre l’habitude de passer son temps libre aux écuries, surtout auprès du cheval Dorte qui était devenu son meilleur ami et son confident. Elle était moins tendue qu’au début mais redoutait toujours le moment où il fallait se battre, craignant l’activation de son Emblème au combat – elle avait déjà noté plusieurs fois que le professeur Hanneman l’observait plus que les autres élèves de sa classe, comme s’il soupçonnait quelque chose. Elle commençait à être plus à son aise auprès de ses camarades des Cerfs d’Or mais préférait tout de même ne pas trop les côtoyer…

Le fait que Claude soit un Oméga, elle devait reconnaître que cela ne changeait rien à ses yeux, son père adoptif ayant des idées en faveur des Alphas et Omégas. En revanche, elle n’avait pas anticipé que, parfois, elle risquait de faire ses corvées avec un élève d’une autre maison, faisant qu’elle avait vu ses craintes êtres ravivées le jour où Linhardt et elle furent assignés à la serre… et qu’après cela, il s’était mis à vouloir se rapprocher d’elle, finissant par découvrir son secret – elle avait dû le supplier de ne pas en parler mais elle n’était pas certaine qu’il tiendrait parole. Hanneman aussi avait fini par découvrir la vérité, augmentant son stress.

A force d’être à cran, Marianne était épuisée, faisant qu’elle était moins vigilante – elle ne savait comment, les friandises qu’elle avait prévues pour Dorte avaient tout simplement disparues de l’endroit des écuries où elles les avaient posées cinq minutes auparavant. En conséquence, elle avait fini, un soir, par rentrer accidentellement dans quelqu’un… qui s’avéra, à sa plus grande honte, être le prince de Faerghus en personne.

—Toutes mes excuses Votre Altesse ! s’exclama-t-elle en baissant la tête. J-Je ne regardai pas où j’allais…

—Ne vous excusez pas… Marianne, c’est bien cela ? répondit-il avant d’enchaîner une fois qu’elle eut confirmé d’un hochement de tête. J’étais dans la lune. C’est moi qui vous dois des excuses. Je ne vous ai pas fait mal j’espère ?

—Je… Non… Je ne… pense pas.

—Tant mieux. Si je puis faire quoique ce soit pour me faire par-

—Je vous jure que ce n’est rien. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser…

Gênée, elle était vite partie, honteuse de s’être mise dans une telle situation.

Seulement, elle dut à nouveau côtoyer le délégué des Lions de Saphir lors d’une mission avec Catherine la Foudre – le jeune homme avait insisté qu’il préférait être appelé par son prénom, ce qu’elle prit l’habitude de faire à partir de ce fameux jour. A nouveau, elle avait dut lui demander de lui pardonner, un moment d’égarement de sa part ayant fait qu’un de leurs alliés avait été blessé, mais le prince s’était empressé de lui dire qu’elle avait bien réagi en soignant cet homme, apaisant quelque peu son malaise. Quelques jours plus tard, ils avaient de nouveau eu l’occasion de parler et Marianne avait réalisé qu’il semblait… comprendre ce qu’elle ressentait, cela mieux que tous ceux qu’elle avait pu croiser auparavant.

Après qu’Hilda ait faillit leur attirer des ennuis à l’infirmerie en fouillant dans les dossiers de Manuela, elle s’était empressée d’aller retrouver Dorte aux écuries et alors qu’elle prenait soin de lui…

—Ils ont encore réussi à piller la réserve de nourriture et à piquer des armes cette nuit !

—Quelle plaie ceux-là ! Comment arrivent-ils à déjouer la sécurité ?!

—Ceux de l’Abysse choisissent bien leur moment pour nous pourrir la vie !

… elle tourna la tête, voyant deux soldats de Seiros disparaitre en direction du Marché, emportant avec eux la suite de cette étrange conversation. Qu’était donc ce qu’ils appelaient « l’Abysse » ? Des voleurs ? Si c’était le cas, comment parvenaient-ils à pénétrer au sein de Garreg Mach sans être repérés ?! C’était très inquiétant…

Quelques jours plus tard, Claude les avait informés que chacun surveillerait une zone précise du Monastère le jour de la Cérémonie de Renaissance de la déesse et qu’ils ne le sauraient que le matin même afin de réduire tout risque que l’Eglise Occidentale ait vent de leurs plans. Bien que l’idée était bonne, la jeune femme ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir comme un mauvais pressentiment, impression qui s’accentua quand ils surent que leur délégué allait suivre les Lions de Saphir dans la tombe de Sainte Seiros et qu’elle nota que Lorenz, Hilda et Lysithea avaient une drôle d’expression face à cette annonce… et elle n’était à priori pas la seule à l’avoir remarqué.

—Y a un truc qui va pas, lui fit remarquer Leonie alors qu’elles étaient en train de nourrir les chevaux. Je comprends pas pourquoi Lorenz a pas ouvert sa grande bouche pour protester alors que de nous tous, c’est clairement le moins fan de Claude.

—Oui… admit Marianne en donnant à Dorte ses friandises préférées. Peut-être… qu’ils savent une chose que l’on ignore ?

—Va savoir… Mais j’espère que s’ils nous cachent un truc, ça va pas nous péter à la tronche.

Elle approuva d’un hochement de tête. Leur maison n’avait pas besoin d’avoir plus de problèmes qu’elle n’en avait déjà…

En entendant du bruit se rapprocher d’elles, elles tournèrent la tête, voyant arriver, à leur grande surprise, deux personnes qui, habituellement, ne fréquentaient pas cette partie de Garreg Mach : Caspar qui était clairement contrarié et Linhardt qui, comme à son habitude, semblait à moitié endormi – en sentant le regard de l’érudit sur elle, Marianne peina à retenir un frisson.

—Dites, z’auriez pas trouvé une vieille paire de mitaines en cuir ? leur demanda le bagarreur. Je les cherchent partout d’puis ce matin !

—Celles que tu portes à l’entraînement ? questionna Leonie, ce que Caspar confirma d’un signe de tête. Désolée ! Pas vues ! T’as tenté Byleth ?

—Nous venons de voir le professeur et il ne les a pas trouvées lui non plus, répondit calmement Linhardt avant de soupirer. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne les as pas jetées par accident ?

—JAMAIS ! s’exclama le plus petit, l’air outré. Je suis certain que je les ai laissées tout à l’heure au terrain d’entraînement après m’être battu avec Felix, juste à côté de la serviette qu’il a utilisée !

—Alors Felix a dû les prendre, non ? supposa la rouquine avec justesse.

—Il a quitté le terrain d’entraînement avant Caspar pour manger avec Sylvain, ce que Jeritza a confirmé, précisa l’érudit. Lui non plus ne sait pas où elles sont passées vu qu’elles n’étaient pas dans son champ de vision et qu’il y a eu beaucoup de passage. Et puis vu l’odeur des mitaines, aucune chance que Felix les ait prises par accident.

—HEY ?! s’exclama le bagarreur, l’air outré. Elles sentent très bon !

—Ta transpiration oui… fit Leonie en grimaçant légèrement. Vu leur parfum, elles n’ont jamais été lavées, au point que j’me demande comment quelqu’un a pu te les piquer vu leur puanteur.

Alors que Caspar et Leonie étaient en train de se chamailler, Marianne repensa à ce qu’elle avait entendu l’autre jour concernant ces personnes de « l’Abysse » qui avaient déjà dérobé des choses au Monastère auparavant. Elle doutait fort que ce soit lié, surtout que ce qu’elle avait entendu tenait plus de la rumeur qu’autre chose, mais c’était tout de même bizarre que des choses disparaissent comme cela… voire même très inquiétant vu la situation actuelle.

—C’est étrange tout de même, dit Linhardt qui s’était rapproché d’elle. Ces mitaines disparaissent pile quand un bruit sur des voleurs se met à courir…

—Vous aussi vous en avez entendu parler ? demanda-t-elle, ce que lui confirma l’érudit d’un hochement de tête. C’était juste deux soldats qui en discutaient…

—Deux moines de mon côté. A priori, ils cibleraient plus les stocks d’armes et de nourriture mais ils ne prennent pas de grosses quantités, ce qui fait que souvent, le personnel du Monastère ne s’aperçoit pas tout de suite de leur forfait.

—Cela explique que la rumeur ne prenne de l’ampleur que maintenant…

—Oui. Seulement, j’avoue ne pas voir l’intérêt de prendre les mitaines de Caspar. Elles sont usées, sentent fortement son odeur et ont été faites sur mesure pour lui. Il n’est pas à exclure que quelqu’un les aient jetées par mégarde mais elles portent les armoiries de la maison Bergliez.

—Peut-être que quelqu’un les as trouvées et ne les as pas encore laissées au professeur ?

—Peut-être…

Linhardt était pensif sur le sujet… ou bien il commençait à s’endormir, ce qui semblait être plus proche de la vérité vu qu’il piquait légèrement du nez lorsque son camarade de classe le traîna presque hors des écuries après que Leonie lui ait offert de lui fabriquer une nouvelle paire de mitaines s’il ne retrouvait pas la sienne.

Cette histoire de vols, Marianne l’avait toujours dans un coin de sa tête le jour où Claude leur révéla qu’il se joignait aux Lions de Saphir pour leur mission de ce mois-ci dans la Tombe de Sainte Seiros. En vérifiant certains stocks aux écuries, la jeune femme s’était aperçue qu’effectivement, ils baissaient trop vite par rapport au nombre de montures qui étaient présentes à Garreg Mach – si la nourriture réservée aux wyvernes ainsi que leurs équipements n’avaient pas de variations suspectes, pour les chevaux et pégases, c’était une autre histoire. De plus, en négociant des prix avec Anna, elle fut surprise de voir que le stock de matériaux pour forger et réparer des armes était déjà si bas, ce à quoi la marchande lui avait répondu qu’elle avait eu des clients bizarres dans la nuit qui avaient exigé de grosses quantités contre un bon paiement – quand on connaissait un minimum la commerçante, il était clair qu’elle se fichait de qui étaient ses clients tant qu’ils payaient bien et qu’ils ne tentaient pas de la poignarder dans le dos ou de la rouler dans la farine.

Quand arriva le jour de la mission, Hilda et elle se mirent en position près de la Cathédrale, non loin du lieu où s’étaient rendus les Lions de Saphir. Sa camarade n’était clairement pas à son aise et elle dut lui donner les herbes qu’elle gardait sur elle quand elle se sentait nauséeuse.

—Merci Marianne, la remercia son amie une fois le remède pris. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je ne la sens pas cette histoire… Je suis sure qu’ils ont raison sur la cible mais y a un truc qui me dérange tout de même.

—Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont oui… admit la jeune femme qui partageait cette inquiétude.

—Ce n’est pas seulement ça. Il y a aussi…

Hilda semblait hésiter à développer sa pensée. Lorsqu’elle allait reprendre la parole, elles entendirent une sacrée cacophonie résonner depuis le lieu où se trouvaient Claude et les Lions de Saphirs, les poussant à aller voir ce qu’il en était réellement. Marianne avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre que quelque chose de grave s’était produit que son amie l’emmenait à l’écart puis sortit une lettre de son corset.

—Qu-

—Chut ! la coupa sa camarade en ouvrant l’enveloppe. Claude m’avait donné ça au cas où et il a vraiment intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas son testament ou bien je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui fracasser le crâne, même s’il est déjà mort !

La jeune femme déglutit en entendant cela et, ne sachant que faire d’autre, elle baissa les yeux au sol, laissant le temps à sa camarade de lire la lettre de leur délégué.

—Oh, ça m’épuise déjà… soupira Hilda de dépit. Va falloir que tu m’écoutes Mari car je vais juste te donner l’essentiel.

—Heu… D’accord ?

—A deux reprises, quelqu’un a cherché à administrer à l’insu de Claude une drogue nommée « Trela » au sein du Monastère. Lorenz et Lysithea sont eux aussi au courant car le coupable a tenté de faire porter le chapeau à Lorenz. On sait qu’elle contient de l’Epythymia, donc qu’elle déclenche chaleurs et ruts, et que cette saleté vient de l’Empire.

—De… Mais à quoi sert-elle ?!

—Rien de bon, c’est tout ce qu’on sait. De ce que j’ai entendu tout à l’heure, quelqu’un doit être placé à l’Isolement donc du Trela est très certainement impliqué et seuls deux dans notre promotion sont concernés par l’Isolement : Claude et… Dimitri.

Que… Comment savait-elle cela ?! Sauf… Oui, elle l’avait forcément lu l’autre jour dans les dossiers médicaux – Marianne espérait d’ailleurs que Manuela n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle était porteuse d’un Emblème car autrement, il y avait des chances qu’elle ait consigné cette information dans le dossier la concernant.

—Je pense que c’est Claude qui a été touché, poursuivit Hilda en lui remettant un document écrit de la main de leur délégué. Si c’est le cas, tu devrais pouvoir rester à son chevet en montrant cette lettre. Il y a écrit qu’il donnait son consentement pour que tu le soignes en priorité.

—C-Compris, déclara-t-elle en hochant la tête.

—Moi je vais essayer de convaincre Edelgard de nous donner plus d’infos sur le Trela pour que l’on puisse aider Claude comme il se doit. Fais de ton mieux Mari !

Elles se séparèrent sur ces paroles, Hilda se faufilant entre les soldats de Seiros, usant de ses charmes pour qu’ils la laissent passer, tandis que Marianne n’eut aucun mal à convaincre Catherine qu’elle tenait à être auprès de son délégué – la lettre y était clairement pour quelque chose. Très vite, elle fut conduite dans la cour opposée de la Cathédrale où Cyril et Flayn aidaient un soigneur à s’occuper de son patient – sa camarade avait vu juste : c’était bien Claude qui avait été touché puis mis à l’écart.

—Marianne ! s’exclama la sœur de Seteth en la voyant arriver. Vous arrivez juste à temps ! Ils sont allés chercher les clés pour l’Isolement…

—Il a pris un sédatif de lui-même, précisa le jeune Almyrois quand le soigneur appela des soldats pour qu’ils amènent une civière. Il avait plein de fioles dans son sac.

Cela n’avait rien de surprenant avec Claude : il avait prévu cette éventualité. Seulement, bien qu’il était clairement endormi, sa respiration légèrement haletante et le fait qu’il commençait à suer à grosses gouttes étaient des indications suffisantes pour savoir qu’il était en chaleur – en touchant son torse pour vérifier que la blessure avait été bien refermée, elle réalisa avec horreur que le vêtement était déjà trempé, ce qui signifiait qu’il risquait de vite se déshydrater et que son odeur s’était certainement renforcée en plus d’avoir bien imprégné ses habits.

Une fois qu’il fut transporté à l’Isolement, Marianne demanda à Cyril de lui amener au plus vite de quoi laver Claude ainsi que des habits propres pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mercedes la rejoignit et lui fournit toutes les informations supplémentaires qu’il leur fallait sur le Trela… ce qui l’angoissa plus qu’autre chose. S’il avait la seconde version de la drogue, comment pourraient-ils empêcher l’archer de se faire du mal ? Quelqu’un allait devoir rester en permanence avec lui !

Bien plus tard, Hilda apporta une solution avec Finath, un chevalier de Seiros : ligoter Claude en lui entravant les mains et les pieds ainsi qu’enlever le sommier du lit pour réduire les risques d’accident au cas où. Sa camarade et Mercedes restèrent observer comment évoluait la situation… et lorsque que leur délégué se réveilla en poussant un cri déchirant et qu’elles furent totalement incapables de communiquer avec lui, leurs pires craintes furent confirmées : c’était la seconde version de la drogue.

Alors que son amie était allée prévenir le professeur, elle et sa camarade des Lions vérifièrent une dernière fois que Claude restait immobile avant de quitter les lieux une fois qu’elle fut de retour, Marianne embarquant avec elle les habits sales de l’archer – avec tout cela, elle avait totalement oublié de dire à quelqu’un de les prendre pour les laver, cela alors que Cyril avait amené un uniforme de délégué de rechange.

Fatiguée, elle s’était changée pour dormir avant de se souvenir qu’elle avait oublié de donner sa friandise à Dorte. N’ayant pas envie de remettre son uniforme, la jeune femme avait enfilé sa robe de chambre pour aller aux écuries, emportant avec elle les vêtements de son camarade pour les laver par la même occasion – de cette manière, ils seraient secs au matin et elle allait pouvoir les déposer dans sa chambre ensuite. Une fois sa première tâche terminée, elle fit le chemin inverse pour rejoindre les bains, les élèves pouvant laver leur linge près de ce bâtiment, quand, en passant devant les dernières chambres au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit Ashe sortir de la sienne – vu ce qu’il avait sous le bras, il était là pour les mêmes raisons qu’elle.

—Marianne ? fit-il quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Toi aussi tu as une lessive à faire ?

—O-oui, répondit-elle, gênée. J’ai oublié de laver les affaires de Claude…

—Je peux t’aider peut-être ? J’ai juste un foulard et ma veste à laver.

Timidement, elle accepta sa proposition et, après qu’elle ait entendu le jeune archer parler à quelqu’un – elle crut vaguement reconnaitre la voix de Felix –, ils se rendirent tous deux à l’endroit désiré, son camarade semblant peu à l’aise avec la pénombre ambiante.

—Ils n’ont pas allumées ces torches-ci… fit-il remarquer d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

—Curieux… réalisa la jeune femme, se sentant étrangement… observée. Je crois qu’il y a un parchemin de sort de feu quelque part…

Laissant les vêtements près du lavoir, tous deux se mirent à chercher l’objet désiré, fouillant les caisses ouvertes ainsi que le meuble dans lequel était rangée la lessive. Un petit cri de victoire retentit quand Ashe mit la main sur le parchemin. Il le lui remit et, prudemment, elle alluma la torche la plus proche, leur permettant ainsi de voir ce qu’ils faisaient. Entendant des pas derrière eux, ils se retournèrent d’un coup, le cœur battant, pour tomber sur Leonie, visiblement à moitié réveillée, ses cheveux roux étant en bataille et sa chemise mal boutonnée, le tout avec une lance d’entraînement avec elle.

—J’peux savoir c’que vous foutez à faire d’la lessive à c’te heure ? les questionna-t-elle en grognant. J’dormais à peine quand j’ai entendu v’te ramdam à vous trois…

—Trois ?! s’exclamèrent-ils avant d’échanger un regard.

—Leonie, il n’y a que Marianne et moi… précisa Ashe d’une voix blanche.

—Hein ? fit la rouquine, soudain plus alerte. Pourtant, j’ai croisé quelqu’un se barrer dans l’aut’ sens…

Se souvenant s’être sentie observée plus tôt, Marianne réalisa qu’elle ne l’avait peut-être pas imaginé… mais qui donc avait pu les épier et dans quel but ? La réponse vint lorsque l’archer alla vérifier les vêtements à laver et qu’il lâcha un cri surpris en inspectant ses affaires.

—Mon foulard a disparu ! s’exclama-t-il, regardant partout autour de lui. Je suis pourtant certain de l’avoir laissé avec ma veste !

Très vite, elle alla vérifier les habits qu’elle avait apportés et, si la veste et le pantalon étaient encore présents, le haut jaune en revanche avait disparu.

—Il manque un des vêtements de Claude, précisa-t-elle, encore surprise que quelqu’un ait pu les dérober sous leur nez, profitant certainement de la pénombre et qu’ils étaient tous deux concentrés sur autre chose.

—Il a dû nous voler quand nous cherchions le parchemin, en conclut aussi Ashe, visiblement contrarié. Comment j’ai fait pour ne pas sentir son odeur ?

—L’encens, expliqua simplement Leonie en désignant un encensoir dont ils n’avaient pas remarqué la présence. Quelqu’un a dû mettre ce truc ici et en allumer avant que vous arriviez, c’qui peut suffire à masquer des odeurs ou empêcher un Oméga ou un Alpha de repérer quelqu’un par l’odorat. Jeralt m’avait expliqué ça l’autre jour.

A l’expression de sa camarade de classe, il était clair qu’elle n’allait pas laisser le voleur s’en tirer comme ça mais, à cette heure-ci et avec l’avance qu’il avait prise, impossible de le traquer pour cette fois-ci.

Malgré la situation, Ashe et elle firent leur lessive, le tout sous l’œil attentif de la rouquine, puis alors qu’ils retournaient aux dortoirs, Byleth vint rapidement à leur rencontre et lui demanda de venir de toute urgence. Sa camarade de classe accepta de s’occuper des affaires de Claude à sa place puis Marianne partit à la suite du professeur. Sur le trajet, il lui expliqua que Dimitri avait attaqué Edelgard et que Claude avait appelé Dedue alors qu’il tentait plus ou moins de se mettre entre les deux Alphas. Il précisa qu’il était parti chercher de l’aide avant de constater l’étendue des dégâts.

A son arrivée dans la chambre où étaient isolés les trois délégués, elle ne rata pas la blessure au bras de Dimitri et s’attela tout de suite à la soigner, sentant sur elle le regard désolé du prince. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Claude, notant qu’il n’était pas blessé, puis vers Edelgard dont la nuque était anormalement rouge. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à aller l’examiner, la déléguée des Aigles de Jais lui jeta un regard assassin, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu’elle ne désirait pas qu’elle l’approche.

—Je vous remercie pour être venue, lui dit Byleth une fois qu’ils furent sortis de la pièce avec Dedue. J’avoue que je ne pensais pas vous trouver éveillée…

—Je n’avais pas lavé les affaires de Claude et Ashe m’avait accompagnée pour laver les siennes, dit-elle avant de se souvenir de l’incident survenu plus tôt. D’ailleurs… Il semble que… quelqu’un nous a volé certains vêtements pendant que nous cherchions de quoi allumer une torche. Leonie peut confirmer avoir croisé quelqu’un avant de nous rejoindre…

—Encore ? J’ai déjà Caspar qui a perdu ses mitaines et Jeritza pense que Felix s’est fait prendre une serviette.

—Qui peut bien voler cela ? questionna le Duscurien alors qu’elle était sous le choc de la nouvelle.

—C’est une très bonne question. Malheureusement, je crains que nous ne puissions y répondre dans l’immédiat tant que nous n’avons pas trouvé qui a amené du Trela au Monastère. Si un autre incident de ce genre se répète, n’hésitez pas à m’en informer.

Après cette conversation, elle décida de rester un peu, ne serait-ce que pour être présente dans le cas où les deux Alphas tenteraient à nouveau de s’entretuer. La présence silencieuse de Dedue était reposante pour elle – même s’il semblait terrifiant, elle avait vu, le jour où elle lui avait demandé s’il accepterait de lui donner les épluchures de certains légumes pour nourrir les chevaux, qu’il était en fait quelqu’un de très gentil, lui proposant même de goûter un de ses plats pour vérifier l’assaisonnement –, contrastant avec les cris de Claude et les grognements qui venaient de la chambre – elle avait sursauté en entendant cela, terrifiée par l’ampleur de la souffrance de son délégué.

Une heure plus tard, Byleth les convainquis elle et Dedue d’aller se coucher, ce qu’ils firent en traînant des pieds – c’était surtout le cas du Duscurien qui, régulièrement, se tournait pour voir l’endroit où se trouvait Dimitri avec une certaine inquiétude. Cependant, Marianne eut une nuit plus courte que prévue, étant brutalement réveillée par un grand choc venant de la chambre voisine, la poussant à aller voir ce qu’il s’y passait – Ingrid avait dû entendre cela elle aussi vu qu’elle-même était en train d’en chercher l’origine.

—Hilda ? fit Marianne en frappant doucement à la porte. Tout va bien ?

—Elle ne répond pas… nota sa camarade des Lions de Saphirs après un moment. Hilda ! Nous entrons !

Sans plus attendre, Ingrid ouvrit la porte, cette dernière n’étant pas verrouillée… et elles furent accueillies par un flot d’insultes ainsi que leur camarade qui n’était clairement pas en forme, son visage étant rougi, en sueur et son regard fiévreux. Manuela fut immédiatement appelée pour l’examiner et la forte fièvre ainsi qu’une agressivité marquée avait poussé à placer leur camarade en observation afin de confirmer ou non ce qui était redouté : une présentation en tant qu’Alpha.

En conséquence, Marianne était restée plusieurs heures aux côtés de son amie, soutenue par Lysithea qui s’était proposée pour aider et qui n’avait pas peur des paroles vulgaires de leur camarade. Ce fut en début d’après-midi qu’elles durent quitter les lieux, Hilda ayant manifesté les derniers symptômes d’une présentation en tant qu’Alpha et étant en train d’entrer en rut.

Durant le temps où leurs délégués étaient en Isolement, des groupes avaient été mis en place pour leur rendre visite et leur amener nourriture, vêtements propres et autres choses dont ils pourraient avoir besoin. Ce fut à ce moment-là que beaucoup découvrirent que Linhardt et Hubert étaient des Alphas tandis que Caspar, lui, était un Oméga – les autres Alphas et Omégas avaient gardé le secret pour protéger leurs camarades. Si, parce qu’ils étaient les suppléants, Ingrid et Lorenz avaient été exclus de ces groupes, le fait que Ferdinand le soit aussi était curieux mais la raison avancée était qu’Edelgard ne voulait pas qu’il lui prenne l’idée de la défier alors qu’elle était en rut et donc, potentiellement capable de lui arracher la tête.

Au bout de trois jours, Hilda avait pu sortir de sa chambre… mais tout indiquait qu’elle n’était pas du tout enchantée d’être une Alpha, faisant bien comprendre qu’elle n’était pas d’humeur à aborder ce sujet – ceux qui avaient tenté leur chance se firent envoyer paître avec force, dissuadant quiconque de l’approcher sans raison valable.

Lors du dernier jour de cette période, Marianne était aux écuries avec Mercedes et Sylvain… qui n’était pas du tout au mieux de sa forme – les cernes sous ses yeux trahissaient un gros manque de sommeil et son teint était plus pâle que d’ordinaire, faisant qu’elle se demandait comme il réussissait à tenir debout. Alors qu’ils avaient terminé leurs corvées, ils eurent la surprise de voir arriver Dimitri avec Dedue, l’air grave. Le rouquin alla les voir pour savoir ce qu’il se passait, les laissant toutes les deux avec Dorte.

—Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle à sa camarade.

—Je me le demande…

Soudain, elles virent Sylvain vaciller… et perdre connaissance, évitant tout juste de s’écrouler au sol grâce au Duscurien qui était parvenu à stopper sa chute. Toutes deux se précipitèrent vers les autres Lions de Saphir, suivies par d’autres personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

—Que s’est-il passé ?! s’exclama Hilda en les rejoignant avec Claude et Lorenz.

—Sylvain a perdu connaissance, répondit Mercedes qui examinait son camarade de classe. Son Lien a dû être touché je pense.

—Felix et lui sont toujours en froid ? questionna Dimitri, visiblement inquiet.

—Oui… Je l’ai vu aller au terrain d’entraînement.

—Merci.

Le prince de Faerghus fit signe à Dedue de le suivre ainsi qu’à Claude qui lui emboîta vite le pas pendant que des chevaliers de Seiros les aidèrent à transporter Sylvain à l’infirmerie où Manuela ne tarda pas à le prendre en charge. Marianne resta quand Mercedes fut demandée par Dimitri pour s’occuper de Felix, assistant quelques minutes plus tard au réveil du rouquin… qui s’était mis à fondre en larmes – l’infirmière n’aimait pas du tout ça et craignait qu’il ne sombre dans une profonde dépression si son partenaire persistait à le repousser.

Quand il fut calmé, la jeune femme resta avec lui pour le surveiller, Hilda étant venue apporter un jeu pour l’occuper, sans succès, leur camarade étant tellement abattu qu’il était impossible de tirer quoique ce soit de lui. Elles restèrent donc à ses côtés pour lui tenir compagnie quand elles entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction.

—Comment va-t-il ? demanda Dimitri en entrant dans l’infirmerie.

—Pas bien, répondit la jeune Alpha avec tristesse. Claude est toujours… ?

—C’est lui qui m’envoie. Felix le demande.

—Fe ?!

En entendant le nom de son partenaire, Sylvain avait réagi, sortant de sa torpeur pour essayer de vite quitter son lit, ce qu’elles l’empêchèrent de faire.

—Est-ce qu’il va bien ?! questionna le rouquin, visiblement mort d’inquiétude. Où est-il ?!

—Il doit se reposer, tout comme toi, répondit calmement Dimitri. Essaie de dormir un peu et après, je t’emmènerai moi-même jusqu’à lui. Et c’est non-négociable Sylvain. Tu as une mine absolument affreuse.

—Tu l’as entendu Sylvain, ajouta Hilda en poussant ce dernier à se rallonger. C’est l’heure de dormir pour toi !

Alors que son amie était occupée à convaincre leur camarade de prendre un peu de repos, le délégué lui fit signe de venir le voir. Quelque peu inquiète, elle le rejoignit en se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

—A priori, Felix a pris à son insu un type de suppressants qui ne lui convenait pas, lui expliqua Dimitri à voix basse, vérifiant d’un bref regard que Sylvain ne les entendait pas. D’après Claude, ses chaleurs sont prévues pour demain mais dans son état, il lui faut impérativement son Alpha. Leur Lien s’est pas mal dégradé…

—La mauvaise dose de suppressants… répéta-t-elle, repassant dans sa tête les symptômes possibles avant d’étouffer un gémissement, réalisant la confusion dans laquelle avait dû se trouver Felix. Il va devoir être sevré…

—Oui. Mercedes va se charger de lui pendant que je m’occuperai de celui qui lui a vendu ces suppressants. Je serai de retour d’ici quelques heures.

Comme prévu, il était revenu plus tard chercher Sylvain à l’infirmerie, l’aidant à se lever et à marcher jusqu’aux dortoirs, puis Marianne avait pu reprendre ses activités habituelles sans que rien ne vienne perturber son quotidien.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu’elle venait de finir de s’occuper de Dorte, elle avait croisé Ingrid qui lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui emprunter sa brosse pour la crinière de Sidonie, la jument de Sylvain. Sur le coup, Marianne n’avait pas fait attention, étant en train de chercher où elle avait posé les friandises pour son ami équin, et avait laissé sa camarade se servir. Elle s’était ensuite dépêchée d’aller s’occuper de laver son linge mais était plus tard revenue aux écuries, ayant réalisé qu’elle avait oublié quelque chose… sauf qu’elle ne s’était nullement attendue à voir débarquer Ferdinand et Petra en catastrophe, leur apprenant à elle ainsi qu’aux chevaliers présents qu’Ingrid avait fait une chute de cheval.

Comment c’était possible ? Elle s’était plusieurs fois occupée de Sidonie durant ses corvées et c’était une jument très docile qui se laissait volontiers diriger – Sylvain en prenait grand soin bien que ces derniers temps, il avait été obligé de déléguer cela pour se reposer et se concentrer sur Felix. De plus, la jeune Galatea était une excellente cavalière, que ce soit à cheval ou à dos de pégase.

Elle n’avait cessé de retourner cela dans sa tête tout le temps où ils étaient allés secourir Ingrid et la ramener au Monastère, la transportant ensuite à l’infirmerie où elle aida Manuela à soigner sa jambe cassée – même avec la magie, il était préférable de plâtrer la jambe pour quelques jours afin que les os se consolident correctement. Puis ce fut en sortant de l’infirmerie qu’elle se souvint : elle avait laissé sa camarade utiliser sa brosse pour les chevaux, brosse qu’elle venait d’utiliser avec Dorte et qu’elle avait donc touchée…

Par sa faute à elle, Ingrid avait failli mourir, tout ça parce qu’elle lui avait porté malheur.

Horrifiée par cela, elle avait vite descendu les escaliers mais, au lieu de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle s’était instinctivement dirigée vers la Cathédrale, franchissant le pont d’un pas rapide avant de partir à gauche, vers la cour qui surplombait le vide et qui, à cette heure-ci, n’était pas fréquentée. Dans un état second, elle avait escaladé le muret avec difficulté, était à présent accroupie sur celui-ci, son regard baissé vers le fond du ravin…

—MARIANNE !

En entendant son nom, elle perdit l’équilibre et, alors qu’elle basculait vers le vide, quelqu’un la rattrapa avec force à la taille et la tira vers la cour, cela tandis qu’elle criait, sans succès, pour qu’il la lâche. Quand elle fut éloignée du muret, elle était en larmes et elle entendit quelqu’un d’autre approcher.

—Laissez-moi ! supplia-t-elle avec l’énergie du désespoir. Je vous en prie…

—Marianne… entendit-elle à son oreille, reconnaissant la voix de Dimitri. Calmez-vous, s’il vous plait.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, apercevant Claude et Dedue qui éloignaient les chevaliers de Seiros, probablement attirés par ses cris. Résignée, elle cessa toute résistance et elle sentit la prise du prince se desserrer sur sa taille avant qu’il ne lui prenne doucement le poignet, l’entraînant un peu plus loin. Elle avait baissé les yeux au sol, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de qui que ce soit, ayant honte de ce qu’elle avait tenté de faire… mais n’était-ce pas nécessaire pour en finir avec cette fichue malédiction ? Tant qu’elle vivrait, elle allait attirer le malheur sur quiconque l’approchait…

—Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, la voix en partie brisée. Pourquoi dois-je continuer à vivre et causer du tort aux autres par ma simple existence ? Pourquoi…

—Marianne, vous ne causez du tort à personne, lui dit doucement Dimitri en lui tendant un mouchoir. Vous êtes quelqu’un de bien.

—C’est ma faute si Ingrid… Je lui ai porté malheur…

—Marianne, ce n’était pas un accident. Quelqu’un a saboté la selle d’Ingrid.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme releva brusquement la tête, choquée par cette nouvelle dont la véracité lui était prouvée par l’expression sérieuse sur le visage du prince. La main tremblante, elle prit le mouchoir et essuya ses larmes qui coulaient encore.

—Ce qui est arrivé à Ingrid n’est pas de votre faute mais de celle d’une personne tierce, poursuivit Dimitri alors qu’elle se mouchait. Si vous n’aviez pas été présente aux écuries quand Ferdinand est allé chercher de l’aide, elle serait probablement morte. Votre simple présence au bon endroit et au bon moment lui a été salutaire et je vous en remercie infiniment.

—Qui pourrait vouloir du mal à Ingrid ? demanda-t-elle, troublée par cela. Cela me parait… insensé.

—Je partage votre opinion. Pardonnez-moi de vous brusquer mais à tout hasard, auriez-vous remarqué une personne suspecte lui parler ?

Elle comprenait : il n’était pas possible de laisser pareille tentative de meurtre rester impunie. Fouillant donc dans sa mémoire, elle essaya de se rappeler d’un détail quelconque… puis se rappela : Sidonie était déjà sellée quand Ingrid était arrivée aux écuries et deux autres élèves étaient présents mais elle n’avait pas fait attention à qui. Elle répéta tout cela à Dimitri qui, après qu’elle fut calmée, la raccompagna jusqu’à sa chambre avec Dedue et Claude.

Son délégué avait décidé de rester avec elle pour manger dans ses appartements et, au lieu de lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête ou retenter de lui poser des questions indiscrètes, il lui avait raconté des histoires, certaines amusantes et d’autres qui la peinèrent grandement, comme celle de ce garçon qui était détesté juste parce qu’il existait – la façon dont il avait raconté celle-ci était d’ailleurs assez étrange, comme s’il savait très bien de quoi il parlait. En revanche, elle avait noté chez lui une soudaine tendance à se frotter les yeux, comme s’il était fatigué – les cernes qu’il avait depuis quelques jours tendaient à le prouver.

Le lendemain, elle n’avait pas été surprise qu’Hanneman veuille la voir en privé – Claude lui avait proposé de l’accompagner mais elle avait refusé, décidant de faire face seule à leur professeur. Il ne lui avait aucunement reproché sa tentative de suicide mais lui avait dit que, vu les circonstances, il était contraint d’en aviser son père adoptif, ce qu’elle comprenait très bien, cela bien qu’elle ait pleuré à l’annonce de cela. En sortant du bureau, elle avait hésité à aller voir Ingrid mais trouva finalement le courage de le faire – sa camarade l’avait remerciée pour l’avoir sauvée, cela bien que Marianne eut du mal à accepter ces remerciements.

Lorsqu’elle apprit que les coupables avaient été attrapés, elle se sentit un peu mieux mais maintenant, elle devait aller voir son professeur une fois par jour tout comme son délégué, probablement pour s’assurer qu’elle n’allait pas retenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle redoutait de voir arriver une lettre de son père adoptif lui disant qu’il lui avait fait terriblement honte… mais elle eut l’immense surprise de le voir arriver au Monastère alors qu’elle s’occupait de Dorte et, alors qu’elle craignait qu’il ne lui fasse des reproches, il l’avait prise dans ses bras avec douceur, ne disant aucun mot pendant cette étreinte. Quand il l’eut lâchée, elle avait vu les larmes qu’il essayait de retenir de couler et elle comprit à quel point il tenait à elle. Pleurant elle aussi, elle l’étreignit à son tour en silence, honteuse de lui avoir causé tant de peine.

Il ne resta pas longtemps à Garreg Mach, juste assez pour partager avec elle un repas au réfectoire et prendre le thé, mais cette simple visite, bien qu’elle l’avait laissé en larmes, lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

La veille de la mission des Lions de Saphir, Dimitri l’avait rejointe durant sa prière et, ensuite, ils avaient longuement parlé de divers sujets, principalement de leurs tourments respectifs sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Elle lui confia que beaucoup lui avaient conseillé d’être plus joyeuse, souriante, cela alors qu’elle n’en avait, bien souvent, nulle envie et lui, en retour, lui dit qu’elle n’avait pas à faire quelque chose qu’elle ne désirait pas juste parce qu’on le lui demandait – il avait légèrement tiqué quand elle lui précisa que Sylvain avait essayé de lui apprendre à sourire. Elle sentait comme une profonde empathie pour le prince de Faerghus, ayant clairement le sentiment qu’il savait ce qu’elle ressentait, comme si lui-même l’avait vécu.

Ils traversaient tranquillement le pont pour retourner près des dortoirs quand Claude vint vers eux en compagnie d’Edelgard.

—Ah ! Marianne ! s’exclama son délégué en la voyant. Désolé de te déranger mais à tout hasard, ce n’est pas toi pas toi qui avait récupéré mes affaires au début de mon Isolement ? Je ne retrouve pas un de mes hauts…

En entendant cela, la jeune femme réalisa brutalement qu’avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé, elle avait totalement oublié ces vols – certes, elle avait prévenu Byleth mais lui aussi avait dû être très occupé vu qu’elle n’avait pas eu d’échos de cela. Très vite, elle expliqua aux autres ce qu’il s’était passé cette nuit-là, précisant qu’Ashe et Leonie pouvaient confirmer ses propos. Elle ajouta aussi la remarque faite par le professeur concernant la serviette de Felix et la disparition étrange des mitaines de Caspar.

—Mais… Qui pourrait bien vouloir voler cela ?! s’étonna Claude avant de froncer les sourcils. Un Alpha peut-être ? Parce que je ne vois que ça pour s’intéresser à des vêtements sales d’Omégas…

—Caspar et Felix ont chacun un Lien donc leurs affaires portent aussi les odeurs de leurs Alphas, ce qui aurait plutôt tendance à nous rebuter qu’autre chose, souligna Edelgard, visiblement intriguée par ces vols. Un Oméga n’aurait pas cette gêne mais je ne comprends pas en quoi voler des affaires appartenant à ses pairs puisse l’intéresser.

—Ce n’est pas exactement ça… déclara Dimitri, la mine sombre. Je crois qu’il existe un cas de figure où un Oméga recherche instinctivement ses pairs quand il n’a pas de partenaire mais je ne me souviens plus duquel. Manuela a peut-être la réponse à cette question.

Claude avait immédiatement proposé d’enquêter sur ce voleur, suivie par Edelgard sous prétexte qu’elle voulait s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas faire de bêtise. Marianne, quant à elle, promis de rester attentive si elle remarquait quelque chose d’étrange et de le leur signaler le plus tôt possible.


End file.
